Haunted By The Rain
by SelfHatredIsCommonEnough
Summary: His legs felt like lead as he ran, why couldn't he catch up? Why couldn't Fuji hear his calls? A Thrill Pair Fic, multi-chapter, FujiRyo
1. Rainy Nights or Nightmares

Disclaimers: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any of the characters, settings or story lines. I've modified them without the consent of their creator and do not make any money from my use of them.

Author's Note: I have deleted this note at least a dozen times. I'll try one more time. Hello all, I'm new to this sort of writing, although not to reading it, so please let me know what you think. Nyaaah, I don't really know what to say here. Ok ok, read, lemme know what you think, feel free to correct me, thanks.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious Uncle. I really think you should talk to him," Nanako urged.<p>

"No."

"But Uncle, you've heard him at night! The way he cries out," she persisted.

"He'll be fine, he's twelve years old, he's perfectly capable of handling his own nightmares now."

"Why are you so heartless?"

"I'm not being heartless, he's a boy, boys don't talk about what they're feeling, and they, him especially, wouldn't want his old man prying into his nightly affairs."

"You wouldn't mind prying into them if his nightly affairs included pervy magazines like yours," Nanako muttered.

"H-hey! I don't know what you are talking about! I'm just an h..."

"...Honest monk?" she finished for him, imitating his carefree tone.

"Yes that! Either way, he'll be fine."

"Uncle you do know he only says ONE word right? A name specifically."

"Well, yes."

"And that doesn't worry you? What if Ryoma is being bullied?"

"That kid? Bullied?" Nanjiro's laugh boomed throughout the room, "You're serious? Who in their right mind would think Ryoma COULD be bullied, he may be small, but just that look he gives his friends when he's angry is scary."

Nanako blushed, "I suppose you're right Uncle, I just worry about him."

* * *

><p><em>"Fuji-sempai!" he screamed as he chased Fuji through the rain. Ryoma could hardly see his surroundings. It was so dark, the rain coming down in sheets. His jersey clung to his body. He continually swept his swept his emerald black locks from his face, never stopping to wonder where his hat was.<em>

_"Fuji-sempai!"_  
><em>"Fuji-sempai!" he screamed, running his voice ragged, the longer he chased him the farther away he seemed to get.<em>  
><em>"Fuji-sempai!" he cried out again, falling to his knees, Fuji never even seemed to notice. He had to stand up, he had to keep running, he had to catch up, he had to catch him.<em>  
><em>"Fuji-sempai!" he whimpered, tears flowing down his face as he staggered to his feet, those tears lost in the rain, charging blindly through the downpour, no longer sure which way to go.<em>

_"Fuji-sempai!" he called, and called, until he began to spiral downwards into the darkness, as though direction had lost all meaning, why hadn't he hit the ground yet, but still he called out to Fuji, and still his calls went unanswered._

* * *

><p>"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma screamed, sitting bolt upright in his bed. Letting out a groan, he twisted to view the clock behind him, the numbers mercilessly reading out 3:37AM. How many days had it been since he'd slept through the night without this same dream? Six? Maybe a week, maybe two. Using the sleeve of his night shirt to wipe the cold and clamy sweat from his forehead, Ryoma yawned, shaking his head to clear away the lingering images in his head.<p>

Oh well, might as well get ready for morning practice, he thought. Sleep wasn't going to be coming back to pay him a visit until that night either way. Walking across the hall into the bathroom Ryoma looked himself over. "So not cool," he groused running his fingers through the dark bags that seemed to have become a permanent feature on his face. Drawing a bath for himself he shed his pajamas, dropping them to the floor. Sliding off his boxers and sliding down into the bath. Maybe I should speak to one of the regulars about my dream, a hint of red coloring his face, idiot. He just had to shake it off. Sinking lower into the water Ryoma could feel the aches in his muscles as they slipped away, this lost sleep was beginning to become inconvenient, at least it hadn't caused him to look bad at practice yet, he was still keeping up, although be it with more difficulty than before. Ryoma only closed his eyes for a second, exhausted.

_It was raining, no it was pouring._  
><em>"Fuji-sempai!" he cried, chasing, but never catching.<em>

_"Fuji-sempai!" he cried, falling to his knees, breathing harshly._

_The rain, why was the rain so warm, "Fuji-sempai!"_

_"Fuji-sempai!" he all but cried._

Ryoma snapped awake again, still in the tub, the bath water was running cold now. Climbing from the tub Ryoma quickly began to towel himself off, the display on his phone now read 5:11AM. Tossing on his Seigaku jersey and reaching for his signature hat, Ryoma picked up his bag and walked quietly into the kitchen, scrawling a quick note telling his parents he'd left early for "self training" should suffice.

It was around 5:40AM when he arrived at the school. It sure was eerie this time of morning, walking to the clubhouse alone, he figured he may as well try his luck. Walking up and twisting the knob, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. Putting his things away and pulling out his racket and a few balls he was surprised for the second time this morning as the door behind him openned. "Echizen-kun?" a voice queried, the voice to Ryoma was almost foreign, a voice he would call out to every night, and a voice he wouldn't hear.

"Good morning, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma said nonchalantly, pulling his cap down over his eyes.

"You're here early this morning," the brunette replied, his eyes closed in their usual smiling way.

"You too."

"Saa, Sleep is an elusive thing."

Ryoma only nodded, "Match?" he asked, holding up a ball and his racket.

"One set," the tensai replied, pulling out his own racket.

The two walked together to the courts, the sun was illuminating the sky now.

The match ensued, the two battling back and forth, neither really noticing that others were beginning to arrive, each newcomer would look out to the court, drop their bag and watch. It wasn't long before the two had attracted a modest crowd, a few of the regulars among them. The two players just continued to rally back and forth, every now and then one of them would score.

"Nya, Oishi, why are Ochibi and Fuji having a match before practice has even started," Eiji whispered, a look of confusion on his face.  
>"Well, Echizen-kun has been having trouble lately."<p>

"What? Ochibi? What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been breathing heavier in practice, lagging behind .4 seconds each lap, his twist serves don't have quite their usual spin, and his drives are arching about 7cm less than they normally do," Inui replied from behind pushing his glasses up as he continued to scribble in his notebook, looking up every few seconds at the match before them.

"Nya, Inui, when did you get there?"

"Exactly three minutes ago, it is 6:57AM Eiji."

"Where did Oishi go?"

"He's talking to Tezuka over there. They seem to be debating about whether or not to stop Echizen and Fuji."

"Wow," half the onlookers said at once.

"Eh, sempai, good match, I took four games from you at least." Ryoma said, shaking Fuji's hand.

"Mmm, well played Echizen-kun," Fuji replied.

"All right, everyone start with 20 laps. Let's get moving we still have the rest of the tournament to win," Tezuka commanded, his voice ringing out despite the fact he barely raised it at all.

"Nya, Ochibi are you feeling all right?" Eiji asked, panting as the regulars finished their last lap, leading the entire club in a race around the court.

"Why do you ask, Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma replied, surprised, he'd thought he'd done a pretty good job maintaining his tennis and practice performance despite his lack of sleep.

"I thought answering questions with more questions was Fuji's tactic? Inui said you haven't quite been yourself. He listed off some statistics about your performance," Eiji pryed.

Ryoma sighed, "Just haven't been sleeping well sempai, nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps Ochibi needs to..._you know_..to help himself sleep," Eiji laughed, elbowing Ryoma playfully.

"That hurts sempai," Ryoma complained, pulling his hat down over his eyes in a futile attempt to hide the redness flowing into his cheeks. "Ne Sempai? Have you ever had anyone stuck in your head? Like to where you can't stop thinking about them?"

"Nyaaa, Ochibi, that only happens to me with Oishi, is our Ochibi falling in love?" Eiji asked suddenly excited, pulling Ryoma into a head-lock, "Why don't you tell me who the lucky girl is?"

Ryoma's face only reddened further at his sempai's response. "Oishi-sempai...That hurts sempai!" Ryoma reiterated as Eiji placed him into a headlock.

Neither of them seemed to notice that only a few feet behind them stood Fuji. Having heard the entire conversation, he couldn't help but wonder three things by the time it ended. First, what was keeping Ryoma up at night? Second, who was on Ryoma's mind so much that he couldn't get them out of his head? And third, how much did Ryoma know about things like _that_?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I have edited and re-edited this last paragraph and I still don't like it. -sigh- -kicks stack of papers beside desk- Thanks for reading. I don't want to give stuff away just in case people do like it, but we all know Fuji is sadistic. Lemme know whatcha think. Also, this is self-beta'd, so feel free to point out mistakes to me, and I will fix them.<p> 


	2. He Knew Everything

Author's Note: I honestly didn't really expect this chapter to be done so quickly, the first few paragraphs took some thought, but then after that my hands just seemed to fly across the keyboard every time I sat down to write. I hope it flows well. Read and lemme know whatcha think.

Eiji's words practically haunted Ryoma. Why had his sempai jumped to those conclusions with all that nonsense about love? It was ridiculous, right?

Whatever, he thought, might as well try to get some sleep. Exhausted from a combination of practice and sleep deprivation Ryoma fell into a fitful sleep.

"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma cried out. It was always the same, chasing Fuji through the dark, the rain pouring in sheets. He never stopped to wonder what he was going to do when he caught the tensai, nor did he think about why he was chasing him to begin with. But, those aren't the sort of thing that one thinks about in their dreams.

"Fuji-sempai...Fuji-sempai...Fuji-sempai..." Ryoma cried as he tossed and turned in his bed.

At first Fuji thought he'd been caught, hearing Ryoma call his name. But when the younger boy didn't open the window or make any action Fuji realized Ryoma appeared to be asleep. The sleeping boy's face held an expression Fuji had never seen before, it looked like fear. Mixed feelings coursed through the tensai, was he somehow the cause of Echizen's distress and lack of sleep? Was Echizen afraid of him? The longing to comfort him was suppressed only by the realization that it may only complicate things for Ryoma to awaken in the early morning hours with his sempai's arms around him.

_I guess I have to make my move now_, Fuji thought,_ I can't just put it off forever. Who knows, it seems like Echizen already has me on his mind all the time._

* * *

><p>"Fuji-sempai!" Ryoma cried, bolting upright. Another night of that dream. <em>Sempai, why won't you get out of my head?<em> Ryoma thought, groaning inwardly. Begrudgingly crawling out of bed, doing his best not to wake up the sleeping Karupin Ryoma stifled a yawn. The clock read 4:27AM, at least he'd almost slept through the night, right? Hopping into the bath Ryoma decided that it was best if he at least spoke to Fuji at practice. He'd wait until afternoon practice though. It seemed less troublesome that way. He really would rather get the Tensai alone for this sort of discussion anyway.

"What sort of discussion exactly?" Ryoma mumbled, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. Sliding out of the bath, the boy quickly readied himself for the day. It was still early, but there was no harm in getting to practice a little early for a second day this week. Tennis is Tennis, right? he thought to himself as he began the trek to Seigaku.

"Echizen-kun?" a voice inquired of him as he stepped onto the school campus. A voice he could easily place.

"Good morning, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma replied, pulling his hat down over his eyes, hoping that he wasn't blushing. The tensai couldn't read minds, right?

"Ne, Echizen, why are you here so early? Didn't you know there wasn't any practice this morning?"

"Oh," was all Ryoma managed to say as the brunet slung his arm around him.

"A match, then, Echizen?" the sempai asked, his smile even more enthused than usual.

"Yeah, ok," boy wonder replied, as they walked towards the tennis courts.

Fuji smiled wider, if that was possible, the smile sending chills down Ryoma's spine, for reason's beyond his understanding. Fuji knew Ryoma would never turn down a match. So it began, the two rallying back and forth almost constantly, a point here and there either way, it wasn't long before both boys were sweating, but Fuji had the upper hand.

"Che. Sempai, you seem so serious today," Ryoma said, a grin on his face as he served.

"Mmm," the tensai hummed in agreement, his deep blue eyes assessing Ryoma, a clear indication he was taking Ryoma seriously. Fuji easily returned the serve, scoring a return ace, which surprised them both. The fact is, Ryoma didn't even try to return it, it was as though he was dazed.

"Ne, sempai, did you come early today knowing I would be here?" Ryoma asked, a scowl masking his features. Sure it sounds crazy, it's probably just a coincidence and I'm being a kid, he thought, why would Fuji-sempai have come early just because of me?

But Fuji hesitated, surprising them both, "Saa...I wonder," Fuji replied, "Did you come early hoping I'd be here? I doubt you didn't know there was no practice this morning."

"Sempai, you shouldn't answer questions with more questions," Ryoma nearly whispered, a tinge of red on his cheeks, as he served Fuji a particularly hard twist serve.

Fuji easily batted back the serve for another ace with a smile, Echizen was flustered, had he hit a nerve? "It's more fun that way," the tensai replied as he returned yet another serve for a return ace. "Echizen-kun, you usually don't let your emotions interfere with your play," he teased, his eyes now concealed, his face turned up in that signature smile, "Game won by Fuji, 6-0, a love game Echizen that's so unlike you," the sempai pressed.

"Che, good game sempai," Ryoma replied, ignoring Fuji's jabs, "I'm going to go take a shower before classes start." Echizen turned his back to the brunet not wanting his face to betray him, of course, Fuji wasn't fooled at all. He could see the tell-tale signs that something was eating at Ryoma, the adjusting of his hat, the fact he tightened his grip on his signature red racket as he walked away, had he really gotten under Ryoma's skin? "See you this afternoon Fuji-sempai," the boy said as he walked away, his voice sounding as aloof as ever.

* * *

><p>Class dragged for Ryoma, English put him to sleep and surprisingly sensei hadn't awoken him to scrawl out the answers on the chalkboard as usual. It was amazing the way he could astound people with his comprehension of the language he had spoken for years of his childhood. Ryoma was actually awakened by Horio saying, "Ne...Echizen...get up, it's time for lunch." Ryoma stifled a yawn, before standing, he began the walk to lunch with his fellow freshmen.<p>

A voice called out to Echizen though as he and the others rounded the corner to the lunch room. "Saa, Echizen would you care to have lunch with me today?" Fuji asked, his usual smile in place when Ryoma turned to face him.

"Uh...Hai," Ryoma replied, not even bothering to say his farewells to Horio and the others. Fuji led him up to the roof of the school, a place only a few would know to go looking for Ryoma, which was exactly the reason the tensai had chosen it. As the sempai held the door to the roof open for him Echizen stopped in his tracks, "Oh, sempai I forgot I didn't bring a bentou today."

"No worries, Echizen," Fuji replied producing two bentous from his backpack, "I have more than enough for the both of us." The sempai's unnerving smile was shining on Ryoma in full force.

"Uh...Thank you sempai," Ryoma replied as he took a seat on the rooftop, pressing his back to the enclosure fence that prevented people from falling off of the roof. The tensai sat down right across from him and handed him one of the two boxed lunches. Unabashed Ryoma popped the lid on the box, his jaw nearly dropping at the contents, how did Fuji-sempai know exactly what Ryoma liked? This couldn't really be a coincidence could it?

"I asked Kachiro-kun and the others what you liked," Fuji explained in response to the look pasted on Ryoma's face as he began to eat his own lunch.

"Thanks Fuji-sempai," Ryoma said again, he could feel the color flooding to his face as he tore into the bentou. _Why is Fuji-sempai doing all of this for me?_ the boy wondered. _Does he somehow know?_

"Ne...Echizen, are you feeling ok?" the tensai asked, the blue orbs that normally remained hidden away coming into view.

"I'm fine," Echizen replied, he realized now that Fuji knew something was going on. But how could he possibly know anything? Ryoma had been meticulously careful not to stare at Fuji, or treat him any different than he had in the past.

_Oh well_, the brunet thought_, I tried to be more discreet, plan B._ Fuji pulled out his phone to shoot Tezuka a text, **"Tezuka, would it be all right if Echizen and I missed practice today? You know how he's been. I'm going to see if I can figure out what's up with him."**

Knowing Echizen wasn't one for small talk the two ate their meal in near silence while Fuji waited for a reply from the tennis captain. Sure enough within a minute or two a bing punctuated the arrival of said reply. **"Fine, Fuji. But practice on your own, or take Echizen and play a match with him, but don't make it a habit,"** the buchou replied, his stern and commanding tone present even in a simple text message.

Fuji smiled inwardly, "Saa, Echizen, after school would you like to go play a tennis match with me?"

"What about practice?" the smaller boy replied.

"Now Echizen, answering questions with more questions is my thing, but don't worry, already spoke to Tezuka about it," the tensai replied , his eyes once more hidden in the facade he so often wore. "Perhaps, a day away from practice could help with your sleep."

"...How did you know I wasn't sleeping, sempai?" Echizen retorted, his eyes narrowing, suspicious.

"Saa, I believe it was Eiji who mentioned it," Fuji replied, unphased.

"Oh, ok," Echizen replied, blinking a few times as the bell signaling the end of lunch break rang out across the campus, "A match after school it is then. Thank you again for the lunch sempai. Wait for me by the main gate." With that Ryoma made a run for class 1-2, eager to get some time to clear his head.

Why was it that every single class was so boring? Ryoma sighed, putting his head down on his desk, he doubted the mathematics teacher would even give him a second glance. You know, Ryoma wondered, why has Fuji-sempai been offering to play with me so much lately, he must know something. "Echizen-kun, would you care to answer the question?" the sensei asked, his voice seemingly exasperated.

So much for leaving me alone, Ryoma thought, the look on his face leaving no doubt as to his annoyance. Ryoma walked up to the board and as always seemed to happen, rendered both the teacher and the class speechless, "That's correct Echizen-kun, you may be seated now." Without a word Echizen did just that, he really wished the teachers would just let him sleep or think in peace, it wasn't as if they'd be teaching him anything new for another year or two.

When the bell which signaled the day was over rang, Ryoma couldn't help but smile. He wasn't quite sure what he was so happy about, was he really that excited to play Fuji in tennis again? Or to be more honest, was he just happy to see the tensai himself again? The thought alone made Ryoma blush faintly.

"Saa, Echizen-kun," Fuji whispered into Ryoma's ear from behind, "it seems like every time I see you now you seem to be blushing."

"S-Sempai! You shouldn't surprise people like that," Ryoma blushed deeper, pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Let's just go Fuji-sempai," he pouted, starting off in the direction of the street courts.

Upon arriving at the courts they were both surprised to find all of them empty, "Guess it's just you and me Echizen-kun." The tensai smiled as he dropped his bag, his racket effortlessly sliding out of it, a ball perched upon the strings. For anyone else it would have looked like showing off, for Fuji it just seemed natural.

"Che. Your serve," the smaller boy replied, his racket already in hand as the two of them stepped onto the court. To Echizen's credit, he was at least able to return the shots this afternoon, but something was still obviously preventing him from playing to his fullest.

With both boys panting and sweaty Fuji announced, "Game goes to me Echizen-kun, five games to three, your serve."_ Guess it's time to stop being so discreet,_ the tensai thought,_ here goes._

As Echizen tossed the ball into the air, preparing to launch the twist serve Fuji spoke, the words hit Ryoma, Ryoma's racket never even touched the ball, the ball fell motionless to the ground, quickly followed by one red racquet. "Ne, sempai? Repeat that."

"Saa...I asked Echizen-kun, why can't you just come to terms that you have undoubtedly fallen for me?" The corners of Fuji's mouth were turned up like his usual smile, except the normally hidden blue orbs were in full view. The result was quite terrifying even for Ryoma. "...To terms with the fact that you have fallen in love with me and can't seem to get me off your mind, I'm even in your dreams, ne?"

Ryoma felt as if someone had just knocked the air out of him, all of it. "That's quite cruel, even for a sadist sempai," the smaller boy managed as he fell to his knees.

"Mmm, I suppose I thought this the best way to get through to you," the tensai hummed in agreement as he crossed the court and kneeled beside Ryoma, "How did you know I was a sadist though?" The tensai's smile hadn't wavered at all.

"Mizuki, you enjoyed it. You enjoyed turning his heaven into hell, you enjoyed his pain," Ryoma whispered, but strangely in awe, not in horror. It almost appeared that Ryoma was going to pass into shock. _Am I that transparent,_ Ryoma wondered.

"Aah, but he hurt Yuuta," Fuji answered in a whisper, he reached out his hand and traced Echizen's jaw with a lone finger, "But aren't I the perfect match for a masochist like yourself?"

Ryoma flinched, so the tensai even knew that, what didn't he know, exactly? "A perfect match," Ryoma agreed nodding slowly. A strange numbness seemed to be working its way through Ryoma.

The older boy's eyes curved up then, into their usual half-mooned smile. "Saa...so then did you enjoy our first date, Ech...Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked pulling a slightly shaken Ryoma to his feet.

"Baka Fuji," Ryoma muttered, another blush playing across his face.

"Hmm?" Fuji teased, "I didn't expect my boyfriend to talk to me so harshly, but really you are so kawaii when you blush." The brunet couldn't help, but laugh a little as his words had the expected effect of darkening Ryoma's cheeks further. "Ne...Ryoma-chan, you do embarrass so easily."

"Stop it, Fuji," Ryoma warned, his face seemed to have been permanently been dyed red, and a certain tensai was having difficulty taking Ryoma seriously at all.

"Syusuke, Ryoma," Fuji corrected, "I assumed it was pretty obvious that I was no longer 'sempai' or 'Fuji' for you."

"Ok, Syusuke," Ryoma replied without hesitation, to his credit the redness in his face was actually beginning to dissipate.

Fuji couldn't help, but smile, despite being a boy of few words, Ryoma had in no uncertain terms agreed to dating, and to dating on his terms at that. "Seeing as tomorrow is Friday would your parents allow me to borrow you for the weekend?" Fuji asked as he and Ryoma began the walk to Ryoma's home.

"Che, borrow?" Ryoma retorted. "I prefer 'keep'." This gave Fuji something else to smile about.

_Either Ryoma is oblivious or rather sly, did he just say he belongs to me?_ "Good, you will walk home with me tomorrow after practice then, so pack for the weekend in your schoolbag." With that Fuji dropped Ryoma off at the temple and started on his way home.

_Well, Syusuke, you showed him the real you, and he didn't run away, it's a start,_ Fuji thought as he opened the door to his home,_ now to see if he really does enjoy pain, and what he really will endure, or if he'll just run away._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I originally meant for this to be two chapters, but it felt wasteful to have it typed and not put it up. I know some of the sentence structures are a bit strange, but alas, as I am my own beta, I really don't know how to re-word them. Some of them I have stared at in twenty minute intervals. Of course, it's possible only I think they're strange. Read and lemme know whatcha think. It was fun to write, so I hope someone else enjoys reading.<p> 


	3. Fuji's Claim Part 1

Author's Note: It's been almost a week since I updated, I assure you I will continue to update regularly though, I know it's short. There is an explanation at the end. Tell me what you think of the chapter, well, half a chapter.

* * *

><p>"Uncle, have you noticed?" Nanako asked as she reached over Nanjiroh to grab his 'light reading' and toss it into the trash can.<p>

"Hey! Noticed what?" Nanjiroh asked, as he stood up to retrieve his magazine.

"Ryoma-kun, he seemed different today, didn't you notice?" the young girl pressed.

"Eh, I suppose. The brat's still a brat. But, he seemed less preoccupied I guess. Or maybe more preoccupied, since I couldn't even pick a fight with him today."

"Did you notice he's asleep right now. Like soundly. I think something must have happened. For the better I hope," Nanako replied.

"Che, that kid always gets his way. Except when he plays me in tennis of course," the older man replied, "Just let it go. If he wanted us to know, he'd have told us."

* * *

><p><em>Ryoma held out his hand, feeling the water against it, it didn't feel like he was drowning in it anymore, the droplets an odd comfort against his skin. But, he still knew he was dreaming, and it was still raining, but Ryoma knew this place. He knew the jersey he wore to be that of a Seigaku regular. "I know this place. But why am I here?" he wondered aloud. He was suddenly conscious of his racquet weighing against his palm. He was standing on the tennis courts of Seigaku, staring down at his racquet when he heard it, a soft thudding sound. Looking across the court he saw Fuji standing there, bouncing the ball once, twice, three times, and then came the serve.<em>

_Adapting quickly Ryoma returned the serve easily, and so a rally began, and the rally became a match. But to his surprise Ryoma never became tired, nor did his opponent. The game went back and forth, back and forth, until at last at the end, Ryoma lost. Losing wasn't something Ryoma enjoyed, but when he thought about it, he didn't really mind losing to this person._

_As the two tennis players approached the net, walking slowly towards each other, sudden apprehension gripped Ryoma. "Ne, Sempai," Ryoma whispered, reaching his hand out, placing it on Fuji's chest, "Why did you run from me for so long?"_

_"Saa, I wasn't running from you Ryoma," the tensai replied, a smile playing at his lips, "It was you who was running away from me and away from yourself." Fuji reached out and pulled Ryoma towards him, his lips parted slightly, Ryoma felt his body brush against the net. He tensed slightly, anticipating,_

* * *

><p>"Oi! Seishonen! You're going to be late! Someone's waiting down here for you outside the temple, hurry up!" Nanjiroh called up the stairs, "That brat could sleep for entire days if no one bothered to wake him up."<p>

"Baka oyaji," Ryoma yelled, "I'm up! I'm up!" Then his father's words registered. _Someone's waiting for me? But Momo-sempai had things to do before class this morning,_ it only took a second for Ryoma to realize then who must be waiting for him, _Oh...Oh!_ Ryoma rushed to get ready, foregoing a morning bath as he tossed on his school uniform, thankful his mother had ironed it the night before. Pulling on his cap to flatten out his bedhead, Ryoma ran down the stairs. "No breakfast! Remember I'm staying at a friend's for the the weekend! Bye!" the boy called over his shoulder as he ran toward the gates.

Ryoma yawned, as he opened the gate, and nearly dropped his tennis bag out of surprise. "...Where is Momo-sempai?" Ryoma asked, his voice seemingly uneffected, despite his obvious surprise. Of course after he said it he quickly remembered that Momo wouldn't be walking with him today.

"Saa," Fuji replied, a smile spread wide across his face, as he simply turned and began to walk towards Seigaku. He knew Ryoma wouldn't need an answer to know that he was supposed to follow. "That's really not much ofa greeting for your boyfriend, lover, and master, is it?" Fuji asked, not even bothering to turn to see the adorable blush he was sure was spreading across the younger's face.

"Che, that's not much of an answer," Ryoma replied, his annoyance coloring his tone.

Fuji couldn't help but smile to himself. Of course Ryoma was right, but Ryoma had chosen not to deny Fuji's dominance, which for Fuji was as good as affirming it when it came to Ryoma.

"Ne Ryo-chan, you have everything you need for the next few days, right? Echizen-san won't show up at my house in the middle of the night and try to tear me limb from limb when he sees me corrupting his beautiful son, right?" Fuji asked, a edge of something Ryoma couldn't quite place in his voice.

"Sempai, my father couldn't care less where I am. Who knows maybe he'd stay and watch, he's always looking at those pervy..." Ryoma trailed off when he glanced sideways at the look on Fuji's face. He couldn't quite explain why it unsettled him so much, the tensai was still smiling, and yet there was a look in his eye Ryoma couldn't really get a read on. "Sorry Syusuke. They already know where I'll be and they're fine with it as long as I keep my phone on so that they can reach me," the boy amended, he let out a breathe he hadn't realized he was holding when the look in Fuji's eyes disappeared.

"Ryo-chan, don't call me sempai. It's Syusuke, or Syu-chan, ne?" the older boy said, all traces of his frustration wiped away, he was once again the smiling tensai who awed his peers. Ryoma couldn't help but glace over every few seconds and Fuji couldn't help but notice.

"Ok Syusuke," Ryoma said. His voice was barely a whisper as he pulled down his hat to cover his eyes as redness flooded his face. "So it's official then, right?"

The tensai couldn't help, but chuckle, a response that only made Ryoma scowl, which in turn caused outright laughter from Fuji. "Yes, it's official Ryo-chan," the brunet whispered as he reached over and pulled Ryoma's cap from his head, planting it on his own. "Saa...you don't normally wear hats with your uniform, it doesn't suit you. Definitely much cuter without it," Fuji teased, causing Ryoma's face to burn an even deeper red.

"Syusuke, give me my hat, before we reach the school," Ryoma threatened. Syusuke had to stifle his laughter, Ryoma may have looked serious, but who could take a twelve year old with a face that red seriously.

"So Kawaii!" the tensai exclaimed goodnaturedly as he handed Ryoma the cap, which was quickly thrust into Ryoma's tennis bag. "Ryo-chan, you really should just be a good boy, but I suppose if you weren't so spirited you wouldn't be so much fun." The tensai suddenly stopped, surprising Ryoma who walked an extra step before stopping to spin around. Having caught Ryoma offguard the tensai took a hold on Ryoma's free wrist and pulled the smaller boy towards him. Having dreamed this only an hour before Ryoma tensed in expectation, closing his eyes, only to be disappointed when Fuji planted a kiss on his forehead, watching the blush deepen. "I don't think you could get any redder," Fuji laughed as Ryoma scowled.

"Che, Syusuke, that trick was dirty!" Ryoma replied in annoyance as he turned and continued to march towards Seigaku.

"No, what's dirty is what I'll be doing to you tomorrow," Fuji replied in a cheery voice that sent chills up Ryoma's spine. Quickly matching Ryoma's pace again the tensai fell silent. The school loomed in front of them now. "Saa, I will see you at practice Ryoma-chan," the older boy murmured. Even he was caught by surprise when the bell signaling the beginning of classes sounded. Both boys took off at a run, arriving first at Ryoma's class, Fuji whispered to him, "Ne, Ryoma-chan, meet on the roof for your lunch hour." Fuji surprised even himself when he leaned forward and kissed Ryoma's forehead again, in sight of a few dozen of Ryoma's peers, causing a series of gasps to sound from the open door in front of them. "So kawaii," the tensai marveled as Ryoma flushed.

"E-Echizen!" Horio all but yelled from the desks he and Ryoma usually occupied. His face a mixture of horror and confusion.

Ryoma couldn't bring himself to reply._ I wasn't ready to tell them,_ Ryoma cursed mentally, _I wasn't going to tell them at all. _ Ryoma steeled himself, bringing the normal tone back to his face, Ryoma quickly turned and walked into the class room. "Mm?" Ryoma asked as he slid into his chair next to Horio, all eyes on him. Ryoma's face resembled a perfect mask as always, he couldn't help but pride himself on his own composure.

"N-Nothing," Horio stammered, facing away from Echizen. Luckily for Horio the sensei walked in, thus avoiding any potentially awkward scenarios.

Ryoma found himself thinking about Fuji, why had he done that? Show affection like that in front of everyone? The answer was simply really. Fuji had done it as a message to the entire school, first years always did spread gossip better than upperclassmen. The message, Ryoma was his, and his alone. He had made his claim.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry to those who are reading my work for the short chapter. The good news is, it's actually half a chapter. The other half will be posted either tomorrow or Tuesday hopefully. This week the hard drive on my computer went bad and I replaced it this weekend. I couldn't quite get the start of the chapter to flow the same way it had the first time I wrote it, so it put me off re-writing it for a few days, but I assure you, it's not writer's block. Although I haven't really decided quite what's going to happen at Fuji's. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, well half a chapter, let me know what you think. I figured it'd be better to cut a chapter in half than to post nothing at all.<p> 


	4. Rules

A/N: I'm a positively dreadful bastard for taking so long to post this, I've decided I'm incapable of keeping a time schedule. So I won't even mention when I'll be posting, BUT I will not go more than a few weeks without posting. That much I know for sure. Here it is, part two although I decided to name it Rules, instead of "Part Two", because really it stands on it's own. So, yeah, here you go.

* * *

><p>"Ne, Syusuke, why am I here?" Ryoma asked as he sat on the school roof eating the lunch Fuji had prepared for him.<p>

"Saa, can I not just ask my boyfriend to eat lunch with me?" the tensai replied, his iconic smile in place as he watched Ryoma eat.

"Che, it's rude to stare, baka Syusuke," Ryoma muttered as he averted his eyes from Fuji and continued to eat. He had to admit, Fuji knew how to unnerve him, but he also knew how to cook, and this was a worthwhile trade to the younger boy. "Aren't you going to eat?" the boy asked, trying a different approach.

"I am eating Ryo-chan," the brunet replied as he continued to watch the smaller boy shovel away the lunch. In reality the tensai hadn't even opened his own lunch, although he had managed to get his chopsticks into one hand, and the boxed lunch was at least in front of him.

"That's why you haven't even opened it," Ryoma said as he finished his own meal. Sitting the box down in front of him he was surprised when another full lunch appeared in front of him. "Eh? Baka Fuji, you can't just not eat," Ryoma muttered, now clearly annoyed.

"You know you want it. I've seen the way you can eat," was the tensai's only reply. To his satisfaction, the smaller boy picked up the lunch without much hesitation and began to eat that one too.

"You know, that stunt you pulled this morning, that wasn't necessary," Ryoma said between bites, closing his eyes to avoid staring at Fuji as Fuji stared at him. "Actually, it has already had some annoying results. People staring at me, or not looking at me as I walk past. Whispers about 'Fuji and Echizen', I kind of wish tha..." Ryoma's whining cut short by lips being sealed against his own, his eyes flying open Ryoma began to push away. But he was stopped by the look in Fuji's eyes, the blue orbs mesmerizing him as they kissed. When Fuji pulled away Ryoma averted his gaze slightly, "Che. Baka sempai."

Fuji couldn't help, but be proud of himself. It felt as though he could put a spell on the smaller boy, strip away all of his safeguards, and get under his skin. "Ryo-chan, I had to make sure they knew you belong to me," the tensai murmured, the way he emphasized 'belong' sent a shudder down Ryoma's spine. _Was that a shudder of fear or excitement?_ Fuji smiled, _Probably both._

"Che, mada mada dane," Ryoma said as he stood and headed back to class. The look on his face as he walked away surprised Fuji, Ryoma was smirking, but it wasn't his usual cocky smirk, it was different, and Fuji couldn't help but notice. _Was Ryoma happy?_

Fuji's facade was back in place, yet it reflected his true feelings as well. It is quite the thrill, being with Ryoma, Fuji thought as he sat staring out the window waiting for class to end and for practice to begin. The sky doesn't seem to share my happiness, the tensai thought absentmindedly as he stared at the dark clouds looming over head, At this rate practice will be canceled, although that would mean more time with Ryo-chan.

* * *

><p>"Nya, Fuji, why didn't you tell me and Oishi," Eiji insisted as the two seniors walked to practice, "I mean you could have seriously at least told us. We all kind of knew something was up with him, but then today when we talked to him on his way back to class he seemed fine."<p>

"Saa Eiji, I did tell you," the tensai replied, his usual smile in place. He wasn't lying or anything, technically he had told the Golden Pair.

"You told us after you kissed him in front of a bunch of freshmen," Eiji pouted, "That hardly counts. Half the school knew by then." As the two rounded the corner they were surprised to encounter the stoic captain himself.

"Hello Tezuka," Fuji greeted, "Will we be practicing today?" He already knew the answer, he'd seen the rain pouring outside, and frankly it had put him in a good mood, it meant more time alone with Ryoma after all.

"Ne Fuji, I'm sure you already know the answer, Eiji I'd like a word with Fuji if that's ok," Tezuka said, although his usual persona made it clear it wasn't really a choice. Eiji quickly said his farewells and left the two. Fuji's smile was gone now, a rare occurence, he didn't want to have this conversation now. "I hope you know what you're doing Fuji," the buchou began, "Do not break him the way you have others."

"Saa Tezuka, what exactly are you talking about," Fuji replied, the words almost came out menacing, and if he had been talking to anyone else they probably would have backed down.

"I already spoke with Ryuuzaki-sensei. We all know what you can do to those who aren't prepared. We need him, all of us do. He will become the next pillar of support for Seigaku," Tezuka pressed, the steel in his voice curbed only by his friendship with the tensai.

"Saa if anything he may break me, don't worry Tezuka," the brunet said, the tone of his voice clearly dictating that Fuji wasn't going to have this conversation. With that said Tezuka continued out the front doors of the school to find Ryoma. He wasn't very hard to find, he expected Ryoma to have sought shelter or something, but against any sort of rational judgement Ryoma was standing in the rain. By the looks of things he had probably been standing there for quite a while, his school uniform clung to his small frame and his emerald black locks stuck to his forehead. Definitely cute, Fuji thought, but really stupid. "Ryo-chan! You shouldn't be standing here like this. Now you're soaked. Let's hurry and get you to my house," Fuji scolded as he pulled Ryoma under the umbrella he had brought with him just in case this happened.

Ryoma blushed a bit, but didn't say anything as the two of them began their hike through the rain. Strange, Fuji thought, Ryoma normally never has issues voicing his mind. Then it hit him, hard enough that he stopped walking, and Ryoma surprised had turned to face him. "Saa, Ryoma, why were you standing in the rain?" The look in Ryoma's eyes answered him, confirming his suspicions, "Because I told you to wait in that spot specifically?" Ryoma only nodded,_ He didn't even consider his own well being, he just did what he was told._ Deciding it was better to take a second to assess the situation Fuji led Ryoma towards his home, with no conversation really at all. It was pleasant to be with the younger boy, he seemed to comfortable with silence. "So you'll do whatever I tell you to?" Fuji asked, genuinely skeptical as he openned the door for them. Ryoma's blush deepened, but he nodded again slowly. Shutting the door behind him Fuji looked at Ryoma, who still resembled a drowned and very adorable puppy.

"Strip Ryoma," Fuji commanded, his voice suddenly stern. When Ryoma bawked Fuji simply raised an eyebrow, time to test what Ryoma had said. The smaller boy quickly dropped his tennis bag and begun to quickly unbutton his shirt, fast enough Fuji thought with amusement that he may rip off the buttons. "Slower," Fuji said, his tone the same. Ryoma hesitated for only a second before resuming his own disrobing at a significantly slower pace. Fuji knew what to look for, it was obvious Ryoma wanted to, but the slight trembling and fumbling of his normally steady hands betrayed him. When Ryoma arrived at his boxers he looped his thumbs under the waistband, "Stop Ryo-chan." Fuji was smiling now as he bent over to pick up Ryoma's soaked school clothes. "You wait here, I'll go put these in to wash," the tensai said with a grin as he walked past Ryoma.

Although he anticipated it, he was nonetheless surprised to find that Ryoma hadn't moved an inch in his absence. "You're not cold like that are you?" Fuji asked, his usual facade gone, replaced with a look Ryoma couldn't quite identify. "I think I know just what to do," Fuji murmured, as he turned and climbed the stairs to his room, expecting Ryoma to follow.

"Really Syusuke, this many cacti?" Ryoma asked skeptical as he stood awkwardly in the center of Fuji's room. still in his underwear, "Your room is like a desert."

"Saa, Ryo-chan, they remind me of myself," Fuji said from the bed where he sat his eyes appraising Ryoma's slender form. By Fuji's approximation Ryoma's face was carefully neutral, although others may believe it to be practiced apathy. "I'm trying to tell you," Fuji warned, "That we're not healthy for each other. I'm not sure I could prevent myself from hurting you. From breaking you." Seeing Ryoma tense, Fuji was surprised he remained silent, seemingly uneffected, and so he fell silent as well._ Had he put him into shock?_

When the smaller boy spoke it caught Fuji offguard, the voice was so cocky, "That means yes." Ryoma's words confused Fuji, and it showed on Fuji's face. So much so that Ryoma grinned openly, "Che. Baka Fuji, mada mada dane." Ryoma closed the distance between the two of them, and locked his golden eyes on the elder's blue. "Break me, Syusuke. Break me and put me back together," Ryoma murmured, his face inches from Fuji's.

_Is he seducing me?_ Fuji thought, it seems ironic. "You are willing to give me that much control?" Fuji asked, the doubt in his voice quickly diminishing. When Ryoma decided something for himself, he became unyielding until he saw it through. The smaller boy only nodded. "Then I will be setting rules." Ryoma nodded again. "And if you break my rules, or disobey me, I will punish you," Fuji murmured, pulling Ryoma into a kiss, which to his amusement Ryoma pushed into in earnest. Breaking it Fuji took Ryoma's right wrist in his hand and pressed on, "You enjoy pain, but if it's too much or you don't enjoy it, you will tell me." The tensai's hand was now holding Ryoma's, "If you lie to me, I will punish you," he murmured, his nails digging into Ryoma's hand. The smaller boy only nodded, quicker this time. "I will not punish you with pain, I will do something else," the brunet said as he pulled Ryoma around him, throwing him down onto the bed. To the older boy's amusement Ryoma's breathing was speeding up at a surprising rate. He really is enjoying this, he thought as he rolled himself on top of Ryoma. Claiming Ryoma's lips with his own Fuji dug his nails into Ryoma's hand until he knew Ryoma would flinch away if he didn't want it, but the boy only pressed harder into the kiss. Breaking yet another kiss Fuji quickly rolled off of the bed, "Saa, Ryo-chan not just yet. Although at least I know you're really eager now. Come, we're going out tonight." Fuji couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on Ryoma's face, "Come. You're going to wear my old clothes, just because I want you to."

As Ryoma stood Fuji tossed him a shirt and a pair of his old shorts, they were perfect for Ryoma, and had been set aside in advance. _Thank you for coming through for me weather_, Fuji thought merrily, as he pulled Ryoma down the stairs. "Where are we going Syusuke?" Ryoma asked as Fuji pulled the door shut behind them, the disappointment in his voice very nearly gone.

"Saa, a date," Fuji said smiling, his eyes hidden away in their veiled halfmoons.

"A date?" Ryoma asked, cocking one eyebrow. What an arrogant brat, Fuji thought happily, I might enjoy breaking him too much to put him back together again.

"Couples go on dates all the time Ryo-chan," the tensai murmured as he pulled Ryoma along, their hands intertwined. It was early evening, the streets were crowded as the two made their way towards Fuji's destination.

"-chan?" two other pedestrians whispered to each other, thinking they were out of earshot of the tennis players.

"Ne, Fuji-sempai, people are noticing," Ryoma said, his voice hushed.

"Syusuke, Ryo-chan. Saa, does it bother you Ryo-chan? I'm not bothered if others know you're mine," Fuji replied, ensuring his voice was just loud enough the pair of adults walking away would hear.

"Che. Baka Fuji, it doesn't bother me if people know," Ryoma replied confidently, his voice inadvertantly matching Fuji's volume. Fuji glanced back at the two adults just long enough to see them turn around, their faces skeptical, Fuji laughed to himself.

"Close your eyes," Fuji commanded as the two of them reached a street filled with shops which were beginning to close up for the day, their storefronts bathed in a deep orange glow from the setting sun. Fuji was pleased when Ryoma didn't question him, he didn't have time to argue anyway, they were running late. Very late.


	5. A Date with Fuji

Author's Note: Blah, I actually finished writing this a few days ago, and yet, I've reread it and rewrote large portions of it half a dozen times. The next chapter will begin with another dream, poor Ryoma, why is it I torture you so? Anyways, hope you enjoy it, lemme know whatcha think.

* * *

><p><em>"Close your eyes," Fuji commanded as the two of them reached a street filled with shops which were beginning to close up for the day. Fuji was pleased when Ryoma didn't question him, he didn't have time to argue anyway, they were running late.<em>

"OW! Baka Fuji!" Ryoma yelped when he was suddenly steered into a wooden sign that sat outside a small shop. Fuji only chuckled. "I'm going to open my eyes if you're going to keep running me into things," Ryoma pouted, his irritation clear in his words, but he was breathing faster nonetheless. Clearly being unable to know when pain is coming, but expecting it excited Ryoma, Fuji filed that little piece of information away for future abuse.

"Sorry Ryo-chan," the tensai managed, although his voice was anything but apologetic. "But you won't open your eyes until your told, regardless, ne?" Fuji was quite skilled at making threats sound like lighthearted questions, but Ryoma already knew the difference.

Ryoma only nodded as Fuji turned him into what Ryoma guessed was their destination, although Ryoma wasn't sure, he could tell the place wasn't a regular store or a restaurant, it was largely quiet and there didn't appear to be anyone around. He also could hear his own shoes on the cold tile, where exactly were they. He could tell the light was dimmer than it had been out in the street. "Stand right here Ryoma, and keep your eyes closed, I'm going to get the lights," the tensai murmured into Ryoma's ear. It felt like ages, but Ryoma could hear it, the click of lights, their humming comforted Ryoma. It was far too quiet, why couldn't he hear Fuji now? Did he leave me here? Ryoma thought. Then he heard it, a small steady clicking. "Open your eyes, Ryo-chan," the older boy commanded from across the room. Ryoma was surprised, several feet away stood a large camera on a tripod, and behind him an empty screen. It appeared he was in some sort of film studio, but where were the photographers? As if the question was written on Ryoma's face in bold letters Fuji murmured, "This is the studio where I took photography lessons a couple years ago. I have a key, and I pay the owner for the use of some of his equipment."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, photography studio. "Che Syusuke," Ryoma muttered, "you shouldn't take people's picture without their consent." As he said it he regretted it though, hearing the soft clicking of the camera again. Ryoma scowled, Fuji had told him not to move from this spot, "Stop it. You've taken more pictures of me now than others have since I moved back to Japan." He was answered with only another couple of clicks.

"Saa, I had noticed you have all but perfected the art of escaping photos," the tensai said at last, "That's why you're here." Leaving it at that Fuji continued to take pictures of the smaller boy, who was obviously getting more and more annoyed, making each picture unique as Ryoma's expression changed little by little. Ryoma was obviously unhappy, and averted his eyes, the way he would have if he had been wearing his signature hat. Fuji was thankful that he had made a point of Ryoma not wearing it. The look was too cute to be hidden by a hat._ A few more clicks,_ Fuji thought, _Ryoma won't put up with this much more._ Although Fuji was enjoying Ryoma's petulant squirming; finally, it happened.

"Baka Fuji," Ryoma muttered as he stepped to the side out of Fuji's snapshots. His desire to remain in the same spot had finally been overwhelmed by his desire to avoid the pictures. The camera didn't appear to pivot on its stand, so it was easy enough to avoid. When Ryoma looked at the tensai though he sort of regretted he had moved, there was a sadistic smile there.

"Saa, Ryoma, you moved," the older boy murmured with mock surprise, "I guess we'll just have to finish this session over the weekend, my camera will do." The tensai's smile only grew as he pulled the roll of film out of the camera and began to walk away, turning out the lights as he went. Ryoma ran to catch up with him, and was relieved when Fuji allowed their hands to become entwined again. Fuji was silently glad that Ryoma had taken the initiative to hold his hand, but the smaller boy was still about to be punished. "I think we'll stop by Kawamura's on the way back, ne? They'll still be open," the older boy said.

"Kawamura-sempai's father sure makes some great sushi," Ryoma replied, his mind quickly tantalized by thoughts of sushi.

"His wasabi sushi is wonderful," Fuji agreed, a small flicker at the edge of his smile.

"No thanks," Ryoma replied, his voice light, but weary.

"But it's our date Ryoma, I saw it on TV that it's not uncommon for the man to order," the tensai replied, he was clearly amused. The way he had emphasized man bothered Ryoma.

"Ne, Syusuke, I'm not a girl," Ryoma retorted, annoyed.

"I know Ryo-chan, but I am your man, ne?" the older boy replied, his smile still in place.

"Oi Echizen? Fuji?" Taka asked with surprise as his two teammates entered the restaurant.

"Hello Taka-san," Fuji replied happily as he pulled Ryoma into the restaurant. "Can we get a good size platter of my usual? That should be sufficient for the both of us." Taka nodded slowly, was Fuji's weird taste rubbing off on Echizen? The look on Ryoma's face suggested wasabi sushi was not what he wanted at all.

"So you two are out together this evening?" Taka-san asked, trying to make conversation with Fuji as he and his father prepared their meal. Although he had worded the question for both of them, he could tell by looking at them that Ryoma had no intention of speaking.

"Actually, Ryo-chan is mine for the weekend, and you and your father make the best sushi around," Fuji replied, emphasizing the chan heavily just to see the irritation etched into Ryoma's face deepen.

"Ah, so you two decided to come here on a date then," Taka replied, "I had no idea Echizen shared your tastes though." As if to confirm his suspicions he noticed Ryoma's face tighten slightly; Ryoma was clearly unhappy about Fuji's order.

"Saa," the tensai replied as he reached out and took Ryoma's hand in his own, "He doesn't, but he'll eat it. Right Ryo-chan?"

"Che, Baka Fuji," was Ryoma's only reply as Fuji silently carressed the back of the smaller boy's hand with his thumb.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to it then," Taka said, the confusion evident in his voice as he served up the plate for the two boys. He and his father stepped into the back of the shop to begin cleaning up. They were closing early this evening at Kawamura's.

Fuji took one of the smaller rolls into his hand and presented it to Ryoma. "Hungry, love?" he asked, a sadistic smile painted upon the tensai's face.

"Yadda," Ryoma snorted, looking away from Fuji.

"Ryoma," Fuji coaxed, inching the roll closer to Ryoma's face.

"Yadda," the boy replied stubbornly.

"Ryo-chan," the tensai teased.

"Yadda," Ryoma replied again.

"Ryo-chan," the tensai said, his voice more stern.

"Yadda," the boy replied again, his face visably angry now as he refused to eat the sushi.

"Ryo-chan, now," the tensai commanded.

"Yad-da," the smaller boy stammered, seeing the look on Fuji's face out of the corner of his eye. Ryoma knew he had already lost.

"Now," the older boy persisted turning Ryoma's head so that their eyes met. Fuji knew even Ryoma wasn't immune to the mesmerizing effect his eyes had on others, in reality it seemed even more potent on Ryoma. The smaller boy said nothing, he silently openned his mouth and Fuji fed him the roll. The look on Ryoma's face was one Fuji couldn't help, but enjoy, Ryoma's resistance had only sweetened his bliss. He was obviously unhappy with the taste that was burning its way around his mouth. "Swallow," the tensai commanded, pleased when Ryoma did. "See that was easy," the older boy teased, the look on Ryoma's face made it clear that he disagreed. Nonetheless Fuji smiled his unnerving smile as he presented Ryoma with another, and another, and another. Ryoma was beginning to look rather uncomfortable, Fuji had after all rather conveniently neglected to order drinks.

"No more, Syusuke please," Ryoma finally pleaded as Fuji presented him with another roll from the platter that seemed to never end.

"Saa, you have to eat your half Ryo-chan, I bought it for you after all," Fuji replied, his smile etched into his face as he used one hand to gently open Ryoma's mouth before feeding him another roll. "Plus, I have this feeling," Fuji murmured, appraising Ryoma, "That on some level you're enjoying this."

Ryoma silently gave a small nod as he swallowed again. And so it continued, with Ryoma never taking his eyes off of Fuji, he didn't want to know how many more he was expected to eat. It was Fuji who finally broke the silence, "Saa, Ryo-chan, you ate all of my share too, you must have been hungry."

The smaller boy only stared in disbelief, before turning to look at the tray, it was empty. "You tricked me," Ryoma exclaimed, the last roll still in his mouth.

"Saa," the tensai replied leaning in to kiss Ryoma. Parting Ryoma's lips the tensai's tongue moved deftly to snag the roll that Ryoma had yet to swallow. Taking it himself, the tensai swallowed and smiled, "That'll do."

"Syusuke, I'm thirsty," was all Ryoma could think of as a reply.

"Saa..." the tensai murmured as he leaned in and claimed Ryoma's lips with his own. Fuji couldn't help but find it adorable, the way Ryoma would lean into the kiss, but never enough to take control of it. Pushing against Ryoma Fuji worked his way into Ryoma's mouth and was thoroughly enjoying himself. _Can Ryoma really keep this up?_ Fuji thought to himself as he continued to tease Ryoma, knowing he was desperately depleting the smaller boy's oxygen supply. Unfortunately for the smaller boy the tensai was enjoying himself too much to let Ryoma pull away. Unbeknownest to him Taka was silently watching, he couldn't help himself, he was dumbfounded by that side of Ryoma, who knew Ryoma could have that sort of response?

When it became obvious Ryoma was suffering, his body's involuntary squirming an obvious indication, Kawamura felt the need to interrupt, "Ne Fuji, we're closing soon, and..." Fuji seemed to grasp where he was and broke his kiss with Ryoma, leaving the smaller boy, panting and flushed, although it was obvious the panting wasn't just from a lack of air.

"Oh sorry Taka-san, I suppose I got a bit carried away," Fuji mused, appraising Ryoma, how had Ryoma's hair become so untidy all of the sudden. _Oh right, perhaps I was running my fingers through those emerald locks,_ the tensai thought. "I'll just leave this here," the tensai said, removing about twice the cost of the bill from his wallet and placing it on the counter before dragging Ryoma out the door. To Taka it quite literally appeared to be dragging.

"Syusuke?" Ryoma all but whispered, as the two walked back to Fuji's house.

"Hmm?" the tensai replied turning to look at the smaller boy, granted he'd never really stopped looking at Ryoma since they left the sushi restaurant.

"I...I'm thirsty aga-" Ryoma began, but was interrupted as Fuji pressed him against the wall which bordered one side of the sidewalk. Their lips met, and Fuji couldn't help, but tease Ryoma, and how could he resist an invitation? It was only a few minutes, though it felt like a few seconds to Ryoma when the two pulled apart.

"Still thirsty Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked, tracing his fingertips across his boyfriend's cheek which was still flushed from Fuji's thorough endeavors. Ryoma only shook his head, still struggling to breath. "Saa, I think I like you looking this way," Fuji teased, running a hand through Ryoma's hair.

"No Baka Fuji," Ryoma replied, his face flushing an even deeper red. The two walked in contented silence, although Ryoma noticed Fuji stealing glances at him

As he unlocked the door, Fuji smiled brightly, "Ryo-chan?"

"Syusuke?" Ryoma asked, turning to Fuji.

"I think that I'm actually getting rather thirsty myself," the tensai murmured as he picked Ryoma up and carried him inside, "Do you think you could help me find something?"

"Aa," Ryoma replied, crushing his lips to Fuji's.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I don't really have much to write here...Hmm. Hope you enjoyed it, lemme know whatcha think.<p> 


	6. Rejection and Eggs Over Easy

_"No Ryoma," Fuji whispered, as Ryoma's trembling hands attempted to unbutton his shirt. taking both of Ryoma's hands into one of his, "Not yet."_

_"Oh," Ryoma replied, blinking a few times, "Sorry."_

_"Saa," was the tensai's only reply as he pulled Ryoma to his chest. He couldn't help himself as he began to stroke the younger boy's emerald locks._

* * *

><p><em>"Syusuke, please," Ryoma cried, his tears lost in the downpour. When had he fallen to his knees anyway? Why did he feel so empty?<em>

_"No Ryoma," the tensai replied as he turned and began to walk away from the smaller boy._

_"Wait, no," Ryoma called out as he stood and began to chase after Fuji, "Why?" The older boy didn't even bother to hesitate, he just pressed forward. "Syusuke! Wait!" Ryoma yelled as he ran. Fuji was only walking, why couldn't he keep up with him? Why was he always chasing the tensai? Why did the tensai never turn around? Why couldn't he breathe? Why? Why? Why? He could hear it now, his own weak sobs, his feet sloshing through the puddles forming on the road. "Why won't you look at me Syusuke? Why?" Ryoma cried. Then he fell, like he had fallen for Fuji, "Syusuke...why? What did I do?" The smaller boy was sobbing now, no matter how many breaths he drew in, he still couldn't breathe. It was like there was no air in the world. It feels so empty, he thought bitterly, I feel so empty. He looked up from the pavement to realize the tensai was now towering over him, he had never felt so small, not even when standing next to Momo-sempai. "Why won't you look at me? Why won't you...Why don't you..." Ryoma gasped._

_"Because I don't want you Ryoma. You're not enough," the visage of Fuji replied, his smile in place, his blue eyes pierced Ryoma in the way a highway worker spears trash for the incinerator. The words, what had the brunet just said? He had heard it, but what had he said?_

_"Because you don't want me? I'm not enough?" Ryoma echoed, the fire in his eyes gone, only shadow and doubt remained. What does he mean? "I don't...I don't understand," he croaked, his voice felt all wrong, was he really the one talking? No, that was impossible, who was that talking?_

_Fuji sighed, "You do know, don't you? You've always known you weren't worth much, ne? You act all arrogant and tough and cocky, but you know what you really are don't you?" They were just words, why did they hurt so much? What kind of pain is this? Why? Ryoma looked up at Syusuke, but flinched and looked back at the pavement again. That look, it's like he's looking at something he wishes would just disappear._

_"Syusuke please," Ryoma begged, he didn't care. Fuji could say whatever he wanted, he could do to him whatever he wanted. "Please, I'll do anything you want. Anything," the boy pleaded, silently cursing himself for being so pathetic._

_"No Ryoma, you're just one of those cheap toys parents buy for small children," the prodigy replied, his eyes full of hate. "You were fun for a little while, but once I figured you out you became worthless, boring, a waste of time. Do you get it yet? The only thing fun left is to break you." The tensai laughed, why was it so cold? "Of course, I suppose I have already broken you. If you were in your English class and I told you to take off your clothes, climb onto your desk, and bark like a dog, you'd do it." But wasn't that the point? Wasn't that what he was supposed to do?_

_As if reading his mind Fuji laughed again, "Yes, I'd want you to do it if I told you to. That's not the point. The point is that you're too weak, and I've used you until there's nothing left. You're like a washcloth, but I've rung you dry now." This pain, this numbness, this emptiness, how can I be so full of pain, and so empty at the same time? How can I be so numb and hurt so much at the same time?_

_"Syu-" Ryoma began, before he fell silent, the words wouldn't come._

_"Goodbye my old toy, I think I'll be moving on now," the tensai laughed, as he turned and walked away from the smaller boy._

"Ryoma, Ryoma," the gentle words called to him, he recognized the voice immediately, just a bad dream, it had all been just a dream. He sighed happily, crushing himself into the arms of the one who held him. The voice grew only more urgent, "Ryo-chan? Are you ok?

It was then that the crushing weight of the dream hit him, why was the tensai even comforting him? Was it all a lie? He had to respond, but with what?

He was crying now, he couldn't speak. He felt the arms of the brunet tighten around him and pull him close._ I'm an awful person,_ he thought in anguish,_ he is just trying to get me to stop crying, but I want to stay like this. I want him to hold me._

The prodigy was confused, but he simply ran his fingers through his lover's hair, soothing and comforting him. "Will you tell me why you were saying my name that way in your sleep?" he whispered into the younger boy's ear. He knew that Ryoma would do it, he would feel compelled. The question wasn't really much of a question at all.

The smaller boy found himself staring at Fuji's alarm clock, the red numbers reading out to 3:47AM. This reminded Ryoma of so many other nights, where he would awake crying or frightened, except something was different now. He wasn't alone. "Syusuke, why don't you want me?" Ryoma asked, this conversation had gone from a dream to a reality as Ryoma remembered the conversation the two had just a few hours before.

_Flashback:_

_"No Ryoma," Fuji whispered, as Ryoma's trembling hands attempted to unbutton his shirt. taking both of Ryoma's hands into one of his, "Not yet."_

_"Oh," Ryoma replied, blinking a few times, "Sorry."_

_"Saa," was the tensai's only reply as he pulled Ryoma to his chest. He couldn't help himself as he began to stroke Ryoma's hair._

_They stayed like that for several minutes, just being comforted by the other's presence. "Why not?" the small voice came, almost a whisper._

_"Tomorrow," was Fuji's only reply as he held Ryoma close to him as they both drifted off to sleep._

* * *

><p>"I guess you'd like to have this conversation now then?" the tensai asked, lifting Ryoma's chin so that their eyes met through Ryoma's bangs. The younger boy only nodded.<p>

"Why do you want me?" the tensai asked, forcing Ryoma to make eye contact. He knew twisting Ryoma's own question that way may be manipulative, but manipulation was a skill the prodigy would be willing to put on a resume.

Ryoma only blushed and tried to look away, when Fuji pulled him back he only blushed harder.

"Ok, tell me why you were crying then," Fuji murmured, not bothering to guise this demand as a request.

"A bad dream," Ryoma replied, his troubled expression quickly smoothing into a stalwart expressionless stare.

"Saa. That's not really the answer to my question," the tensai replied as he threaded his free hand through one of Ryoma's.

"You don't want me. Not really," Ryoma mumbled, where was the cocky boy whom Ryoma paraded in front of the world? Was even a scrap of that facade present in this Ryoma?

"Syu-" Ryoma exclaimed as he was tossed onto his back beside Fuji, the air knocked out of him in surprise. Before he was even able to take a breath Fuji was there, his lips taking Ryoma's.

"Echizen Ryoma," Fuji whispered, breaking their kiss as he began to trail his lips along Ryoma's jaw, "You belong to one Fuji Syusuke. He's quite the jealous type, and doesn't share anything that belongs to him. Or at least that's what I've heard." Feeling the involuntary shudder go down Ryoma's spine the tensai pulled away from the smaller boy. Surveying the boy he was currently on top of Fuji was quite pleased with himself. "However, you will give me an answer," the tensai said as he rolled off the bed entirely, landing nimbly on his feet.

"You don't really want me, not the way I want you," the smaller boy insisted, the determination in his eyes, startled Fuji. _How can he possibly believe that?_ the brunet thought, enraged.

"Since you're awake enough to doubt me, I suppose you're ready to get up." Ryoma only stared as Fuji walked out of the room. He wants me to get up now? "I expect you to be in the kitchen in ten seconds, come as you are," the voice of the older boy called from somewhere else in the house.

Ryoma quickly slid out of the bed, and ran for the kitchen, smoothing his hair in the process. He knew that the tensai didn't like to be kept waiting, and that he didn't like disobedience either. Despite his best efforts the younger boy arrived in the kitchen with his hair disheveled and too slow. Upon his arrival though he was surprised to see Fuji sitting in a chair at the table. "Sorry Syusuke," Ryoma said as he stood awkwardly in front of Fuji, not entirely sure what to do with himself.

"Saa, remove your pajamas Ryoma," the tensai murmured, his eyes open and unnerving.

Without speaking Ryoma stripped down to his boxers. He cocked an eyebrow at the tensai, almost certain this was what he meant, the older boy had always stopped Ryoma at or before this point in the past.

The brunet wasn't smiling, but Ryoma recognized the look in his eyes. _This is going to be unpleasant_, he thought scowling. "I figured, that you could cook us an American breakfast this morning. I'm sure you have done it at least once while in America, no? As I understand it, breakfast is a fairly easy meal to teach a_ child_ to make." He only scowled harder at the way Fuji emphasized child, as if it was dirty or profane. Looking at the counter Ryoma could clearly see the basics laid out for him: eggs, bacon, bread for toast. He nodded to himself as he walked over to the supplies, he could do this and quickly too. Ryoma smiled to himself, if this was his punishment it wasn't so bad. After just a few quiet bangs the young tennis star had eggs cooking in one pan, bread in the toaster, and bacon on a skillet next to the eggs._ Mada Mada Dane, Syusuke_, he thought, his cocky grin in place. He turned when he heard the squeeking protest of the chair the brunet had been sitting in.

"Saa, Ryoma, can't you cook the bacon faster?" the tensai teased as he turned the burner from low to high. Ryoma simply gawked at the skillet as the grease began to bubble more rapidly, this had just gotten so much harder.

"Ahh!" Ryoma called out for what must have been the dozenth time as grease splashed onto his exposed torso. "Baka Fuji," he whined under his breath as he turned the burner off. This kind of pain wasn't satisfying in the least. Sitting a plate down in front of the tensai and then sitting the other on the opposite side of the table, Ryoma felt relieved. Sitting down across from Fuji, Ryoma was pleased with himself, he had successfully endured Fuji's wrath with perseverance.

"Saa, Ryo-chan, sit over here," the tensai complained as he gestured to the seat next to him. His smile was back in place, except for the blue orbs which scrutinized the smaller boy. The brunet only smiled wider when Ryoma quickly complied. "Itadakimasu," they exclaimed together, but Ryoma only frowned when Fuji grabbed his chopsticks. "Saa, Ryo-chan children shouldn't feed themselves," the tensai mused as he presented the smaller boy with a piece of an egg.

"Syusuke, I'm not a-" Ryoma began to protest, his voice colored by his usual cocky tone. While the tone was precious for Fuji's ears, compared to the painful remarks and tone Ryoma had been using, this was not the time.

"Only children say things like, 'You don't really love me,' to those who obviously do love them," the tensai interrupted, pushing the eggs closer to Ryoma's mouth.

Ryoma frowned, so the punishment wasn't over yet. Blushing slightly Ryoma took the eggs, this was nothing like the night before. The night before he was fed as a lover would be, now he felt like a child being fed by its mother. They continued to eat in silence, Fuji alternating their bites the way parents often did at mealtimes. A small part of his mind registered that Fuji was only using one pair of chopsticks, but the pleasure of that revelation was far outweighed by the embarrassment of being treated like an infant. "All done," the tensai teased, wiping Ryoma's mouth with a napkin, "Are you satisfied Ryo-chan?"

"Yes, Syusuke," he replied, his voice steady and clear again. He simply stared at his plate as Fuji stood, the slight traces of food on the plate suddenly requiring his full attention. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around him. He blushed, "Syusuke, if you're going to do that let me put some clothes on first," he muttered, obviously flustered.

"Saa, Ryo-chan, I thought you might be cold," the older boy said, tightening his hold on Ryoma, "And from the looks of you, this is warming you up quite nicely." Fuji knew he was going to enjoy this, "So just sit still, while I warm you up," the tensai murmured as he traced patterns across Ryoma's skin. He grinned wider, as his attention had the desired effect, Ryoma was fidgeting, subconsciously leaning into the touch, then shuddering away. The more aroused Ryoma became, the more he fidgeted.

"Syusuke, please stop," Ryoma finally said, his voice coming out in a whine.

"Saa, but you're enjoying it as much as I am," the tensai replied, clearly amused by his lover's response. He only slowed his carresses, which he knew would really intensify the effect, rather than subdue it.

"Syusuke!" Ryoma yelled, throwing himself out of the chair and onto the floor, "Don't." _Why is everything so blurry? Am I crying?_ "Don't start something you aren't going to finish," Ryoma mumbled, not bothering to turn to look at the tensai.

"Well," the older boy murmured from just an inch from Ryoma's ear as his hands continued their assault, "I guess I'll just have to finish it then."

Thinking he had misheard Ryoma spun in surprise, "Eh?" Blinking away his tears Ryoma was surprised to find Fuji between his legs, their faces' inches apart.

"Saa...What I start that is," the tensai whispered, as he claimed Ryoma's lips with his own.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I elected not to put an author's note at the start of the chapter because I wanted to jump right into Ryoma's thoughts and dreams. So instead I'll post everything down here. I apologize if the chapter wasn't what you were expecting. I am in no control of my muse, it is in control of me. I just wrote what it told me to. If you're as picky as me, and find errors that need to be corrected, feel free to PM me or post them in a review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll let me know whatcha thought of it. Although I'm not entirely fond of where my muse took me, I must say I love the scenes. Couldn't get the ideas out of my head on this chapter, so they ended up on the paper. I think I've done enough blabbing. The next chapter should be up within a week or two at the most.<p> 


	7. A Romancifical Wager

Disclaimers: I still don't own Prince of Tennis.

Author's Note: Well, this is Chapter 7, it came out...different than I had planned, but since none of you review anyway to tell me what you'd like me to do, I guess you don't really get to complain if you're actually reading it. -sticks out tongue- Let me know whatcha think if you want.

* * *

><p>"Aah!" Ryoma cried out in surprise, his eyes flying open, only to be held down when he attempted to sit up. Seeing who had awoken him and feeling the nails trail across his flesh, the boy relaxed. "Was that really necessary?" he yawned, only one eye open as he attempted to adjust to the bright light that shown through Fuji's bedroom window.<p>

"Saa, you were wasting daylight, and plus you've been using me as a pillow for hours, Ryo-chan," the tensai chided. The brunet couldn't help, but be amused when Ryoma's only reply was nestling himself deeper into the his arms and to close his eyes again. "Saa, Ryo-chan," the tensai murmured as he lightly raked his nails along the crevices of Ryoma's chest, "You're not really that sleepy are you? You want to get up and play with me, right?"

Ryoma hadn't missed the double meaning in the brunet's words, his blush was proof enough of that, "Yadda." He simply closed his eyes tighter, trying to ignore the tensai. He cringed slightly when Fuji began to dig his nails in harder, his body betrayed him, letting out a small shudder. "Syusuke," the smaller boy protested, "What happened to your responsible, not-wanting-to-do-anything-to-corrupt-me self?"

"This is more fun," he teased, laughing as Ryoma's body shook with pleasure. "You're also irresistably cute like this Ryo-chan. Should I take your involuntary response as a yes?"

"Yadda," the smaller boy protested, leaping from the bed. He simply glared at Fuji, realizing it was 11AM, "Tennis."

"Saa, but I prefer the view from here," Fuji murmured, with a slight chuckle.

"Ne, Syusuke, where are my clothes? I distinctly remember putting them back on after a certain tensai wouldn't stop molesting me," Ryoma asked, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Hmm, I can't distinctly remember sliding them back off in your sleep Ryo-chan," the guilty tensai replied, visibly pleased with himself.

"Syusuke, don't do that sort of thing when I'm sleeping!" the smaller boy growled, his voice indicating his anger rather thoroughly.

"Saa, you're so cute when you're angry, Ryo-chan," the older boy laughed sliding out of the covers. "How about this, we play a match. If I win, I'll do whatever I want whether you're sleeping or not. But if you win, I will only do whatever I want when you're awake." The older boy casually took Ryoma's chin into his hand as he spoke.

"Yadda," Ryoma replied, he knew this had to be a trap. Fuji would never bet on anything that wasn't a sure bet.

"Why not?" the tensai murmured, his eyes locked with Echizen's as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Because you will-" the younger boy's words were cut off as Fuji kissed him again.

"Why not?"

"Because you-" The tensai had silenced him again.

"Why not, Ryo-chan?" the brunet asked, clearly amused.

"Because-" Again Ryoma found his lips stolen away from him, and his mind went blank. What was I going to say?

"Why not, Ryo-chan?" the amused tensai pressed.

"Fine! We'll play! Baka Fuji," the smaller boy scowled, pulling away from Fuji in order to get dressed as well as to clear his head.

* * *

><p>"Big news! Big news! Sempai-tachi!" the trio screamed, "They...They...Fuji-sempai...Echizen...They..." The trio simply collapsed, leaving a very confused group of regulars waiting.<p>

"Oi. You three, calm down and explain to us what is going on," the calm, and suddenly worried, motherhen of Seigaku chimed. His voice snapping the freshman trio out of their stupor.

"Oishi-sempai," Horio began, managing to stand, and still sound obnoxious, "Echizen and Fuji-sempai, they're having a match on the street courts."

"What? But the Kantou tournament? Is this really ok?" the now frantic motherhen cried.

"We can at least go see what they're doing," the data master of Seigaku replied, his voice as stoic as ever. Everyone knew what he was really thinking, and they all knew it had something to do with data.

* * *

><p>"Game to me, Ryo-chan," the tensai all, but purred.<p>

"Che. To think you'd get so serious over this," the smaller boy retorted, cockiness shaping his face into its usual smirk.

"Saa, I'm always serious about you. And when I win I think that the bathroom over there will do," the tensai murmured as he served.

"D-Disappearing serve?" Horio whispered, a little too loudly, in disbelief. The whole Seigaku team had somehow strategically positioned themselves to be out of sight of the pair, but Horio's loud mouth could be heard even from this distance.

Ryoma blushed slightly as he returned the serve easily, I won't let him score another point. "How long have they been there Syusuke?" the smaller boy asked.

"Saa...a while I suppose," the tensai replied as he fired Ryoma's return back as a Tsubame Gaeshi.

"T-Tsubame Gaeshi?" the freshman trio all, but shouted as the tennis team, now found out, made their way into the stands.

"Mada Mada Da...Ne," Ryoma replied, as he skied the triple counter back towards Fuji, who returned it as a lob. "Drive B!" the smaller boy yelled again, trying anything to prevent Fuji from scoring.

"15-love, Ryo-chan," the tensai laughed as the ball neatly dropped in behind Ryoma. The smaller boy could only turn and stare, what had just happened? No, how had that just happened?

"Did...Fuji really just return the Drive B with a Higuma Ootoshi, Oishi?" Eiji asked, his voice filled with awe.

"No Eiji, not exactly," the words came from Inui as opposed to the fukubuchou, "It was a modified Higuma Ootoshi, faster. It would seem to have something to do with the arc of the Drive B."

"Saa, that bathroom over there will definitely do," the tensai replied, his face suddenly serious.

"That bathroom...?" the Seigaku regulars repeated, their voices clearly trailing off when they realized just what Fuji had meant. Fuji however didn't hesitate as he served to Ryoma again, another perfect Disappearing Serve.

Ryoma returned it and they simply continued. "Ne Oishi, has Ochibi actually scored since we got here?" Eiji whispered to his boyfriend. The vice-captain simply shook his head._ Is Echizen really going to be beaten this badly?_ the usually calm member of the golden pair wondered.

"30-love, Ryo-chan," the tensai murmured, breaking Oishi's trance.

"**No one, no one, no one, will beat me in tennis**," Ryoma replied in English as he returned yet another triple counter. Again and again he returned the counters, but again and again they came.

"Higuma Ootoshi?" the onlookers murmured, as the tensai returned Ryoma's cyclone smash.

"Another Cyclone smash?" they asked, their voices awed.

"Higuma Ootoshi? Ne, Oishi, why does Ochibi keep returning Higuma Ootoshi that way? Doesn't he know it doesn't work?" Eiji's voice colored by his confusion.

"Eiji, we should frankly be amazed by the fact Echizen can return Higuma Ootoshi," the motherhen replied, never taking his eyes off the match. "Think about it Eiji, even you would struggle to return Higuma Ootoshi with your speed and acrobatics."

"I will break through," Ryoma cried, returning yet another smash counter with a smash.

_I'm sorry, Ryo-chan, but I won't let you_, the tensai thought, catching the smash on his racquet. _What?_ the brunet thought as the ball didn't return and instead, broke clear through the gut of his racquet.

"30-15, Syusuke," the younger boy murmured, clearly pleased as Fuji turned to face his lover.

"Saa, were you intentionally trying to break my racquet Ryo-chan?" Fuji asked, his surprise hidden behind a smile. A smile that sent chills down the backs of Ryoma and the entire group of onlookers, which was growing.

"Who knows," the younger athlete murmured, crouching back into a ready stance.

"Saa, don't steal my lines, Ryo-chan," the tensai murmured as he served yet again.

"Syusuke, that serve won't work!" the younger boy yelled, as he positioned himself. The ball however, went the other way, leaving Ryoma standing there totally fooled.

"Fuji-sempai can control the direction the Disappearing Serve goes?" Kachirou asked, in disbelief.

"Ie. Data," Inui muttered from behind the others. He was his usual self, scrawling away in one of his famous notebooks.

"Ne, Inui, why does it say '_Love Bet Match_'?" Eiji asked, suddenly appearing behind the brain of Seigaku.

"Not telling, Eiji," Inui replied, stepping away to prevent Eiji's spying.

"Wait! Are you saying that they're betting something romancifical on this match?" Eiji cried, latching on to Oishi. "Nyah, we should try that Oishi!" the acrobatic teen continued, suddenly excited, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi exclaimed, blushing furiously.

The Golden Pair's exchange was interrupted by another chorus of shouts as another rally of Cyclone Smashes and Higuma Ootoshis began. "It's not making sense. How are they moving that way? I can understand how Fuji re-positions himself that fast, but how is Echizen doing it?" Kawumura asked, clearly confused.

"There is an 80% chance that Echizen has no stamina left. There is also a 100% chance that he is unwilling to lose. But, there is also a 100% chance that Echizen is absolutely incapable of hitting more Cyclone Smashes," the data master replied. Despite Inui's data, the Cyclone Smashes continued to come. The pain and exhaustion though were obvious, the emerald locks clung to the young boy's forehead, his breathing was forced, the sweat was pouring off his body, and his left hand was noticably trembling. "There is already an 80% chance that this match will effect Echizen's performance in his next match. We may want to stop this Oishi."

"No, Inui, we can't stop him now," the motherhen replied, shaking his head.

"Ryo-chan, you should stop now, it's already going to be harder for us later," the tensai murmured as he returned yet another of the smaller boy's smashes.

"Mada mada dane, Syusuke," Ryoma replied, grinning as he shifted his racquet to his right hand. Jumping into the air, Ryoma launched a right-handed Cyclone Smash.

"Hmm, as though that right-handed smash could stop-," the prodigy began, but his words were cut short as yet another ball broke through his racquet.

"30-all, Syusuke," Ryoma whispered, collapsing onto his knees. Attempting to stand, Ryoma quickly fell back to his knees.

"Ryo-chan!" the tensai cried surprised, as he began to move to help his lover.

"No. No Syusuke, stay there," the smaller boy said, struggling to his feet, "I won't lose."

To the crowd that had gathered Ryoma probably looked like he couldn't continue any longer, but to the Seigaku regulars, it was clear. Ryoma wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up, he would play until he collapsed, and perhaps even after that. "Despite Echizen's words, he can only hit that smash but so many times with his right hand. His left hand is at it's limit. He has removed the burden on that arm by switching hands, however, the burden on the rest of his body will increase to compensate for the use of his weaker hand," Inui said as he continued to scrawl at an even faster rate in his notebook.

"It's your serve, Syusuke," Ryoma said, as he slowly rose to his feet.

The game continued, and despite his best efforts it was clear that Ryoma's right hand simply couldn't keep up with the tensai. "Ryo-chan, can you stop showing off your body to other people? It's making me jealous, and you know what me being jealous is going to do to you," the tensai murmured as Ryoma leapt for a Cyclone Smash, which he missed because of Fuji's words.

"Game and match, Ryo-chan," the tensai murmured, deftly pulling Ryoma over the net into his arms. "Do your legs even work at this point?"

"Baka Syusuke! Put me down," the smaller boy protested, struggling fiercely, if not pathetically.

"Saa. Ryo-chan, either you can be good and let me carry you, or you can walk back to my house naked on all fours," the tensai replied, his voice barely above a whisper as he walked past the regulars.

"Ehehehe, be good now Ryo-chan!" Momo laughed as they all walked with the two lovers.

"Oi Baka, I don't think you should call him that," Kaidoh intervened.

"What'd you say Viper?" the taller junior retorted, turning to Kaidoh, a fight clearly brewing.

"Wanna go at it Momojiri?" Kaidoh retorted.

"Saa, he may be right you know Momo," the tensai replied, the threat woven into his words was unmistakable.

"I agree as well Momo-sempai," the freshman consented from where he lay. Somehow, Echizen still managed to exude arrogance even from the position of being carried bridal style.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry Fuji-sempai," Momo laughed, clearly not wanting to incur the wrath of the sadistic tennis prodigy.

* * *

><p>"Syusuke," Ryoma growled as Fuji carried him into his bathroom.<p>

"Saa, you lost Ryo-chan," the older boy murmured as he stripped his lover. "Ah," the tensai said clearly surprised, "Ryo-chan's being a good boy and not resisting?"

"Or is it more that he can't?" the younger boy muttured. Fuji smiled at that,_ Ryoma couldn't resist him? That meant one of two things, either A. Ryoma wanted him too much to resist him (likely), or B. Ryoma was physically unable to resist him because of his fatigue and was allowing Fuji to see him at his most vulnerable (likely) or both (very likely)._

"Saa," was all the tensai could think of to say as he leaned down to claim his little lover's lips.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: -blinks- Yeah so that's how it came out. This chapter feels like it's in need of revision. However, my muse which I am a slave to isn't really helping me right now, and I felt bad for not updating in nine days. So I'll look at this chapter again in the next few days and potentially add to parts of it or revise certain things. Lemme know whatcha think, or don't I guess it doesn't really matter since no one ever does anyway, but going on traffic stats there are some people at least interested in reading this. So as a result, I'll keep writing it.<p> 


	8. Can I Have It?

Author's Note: I'm just going to say that it's been a pleasure to write Haunted.

* * *

><p><em>"There's no reason to fight it anymore. Just give up on it."<em>

_Give up? "No I can't. I won't."_

_"Suit yourself, but it's only you that's going to be hurt, Ryoma," the stoic captain replied, his face fixed in an eternal scowl._

_"Pain isn't anything to fear, buchou. It's a thing to be cherished. Without it, can you really be certain you're alive?" the smaller boy was laughing now, the bitterness in his voice was uncharacteristic._

_"Pain is a response, Echizen. It means that something is wrong," the older boy reasoned._

_"You're wrong. Pain, pleasure, it's all the same. And it's all that there really is. There is nothing else...nothing else..." the boy paused to laugh, but this laughter was different. If one could cry through laughter, truly show the darkness in their heart with laughter, that would be the way to describe this sort of laughter. "There isn't anything else at all...not anymore..."_

_"You've changed. You've turned your back on everything that once mattered," the captain was growing angry with him now. Would the boy not see reason?_

_"I don't believe any of it really mattered. Not to him, everything was and is just a game. I live for the pain you know, the pain that reminds me that I'm still alive, that I haven't quite died yet," the boy whispered. Who was he talking to now? To his captain, or to himself?_

_"Echizen, stop this," Tezuka replied, placing his hands on Ryoma's shoulders. The two of them staring at the setting sun from the roof of Seigaku._

_"Please remove your hands buchou, there isn't really any reason for you to be here anymore. I'm just waiting for it. Just waiting for it, just waiting and waiting for it," the younger boy was all, but chanting now it seemed. He felt like a marionette, one without strings. No that was wrong, the strings were still there, but they lay limp and lifeless. No one bothered to even pull those strings anymore. "Just waiting for tha-"_

_His words died on his lips, slain by a blow to the face, "Pull yourself together. You knew that you would get hurt, and not the kind of hurt you wanted. You knew what was coming." Those words hurt. That's good, the small boy thought, a smile spreading across his face. I guess I am still alive._

_"Ne, Buchou, I think you've told me everything I needed to hear. Please get out of here. Get out of my head," Ryoma whispered, tears now streaming down his face. He didn't even bother to wipe them away, why bother with that now?_

_"Very well Echizen, pull yourself together in time for practice tomorrow. You will become Seigaku's pillar of support, this will only make you stronger in the end," the bespectacled teen replied as he opened the roof access door and disappeared._

_Left alone, staring out at the setting sun Ryoma realized he was numb. Numb to everything, "Nothing. Nothing, but pain. All I need is the pain." The boy's tears were flowing freely now, "It doesn't matter. Not really. He's right. I already knew. That didn't matter though. Still doesn't. I gave him everything, but I suppose that wasn't enough." The boy laughed again, to anyone who could have heard it, it would have been similar to the laugh of a dying man. The laugh of one who has given up the hope which all life clings to. The hope for a new day, the hope for a better day._

_"That's not really true you know Ryo-chan," an amused voice whispered into his ear. He felt the arms around him, and in spite of himself, his pulse quickened. "Saa, you didn't really give me everything, did you?" the voice whispered. He fought not to turn, he fought not to think. "You kept one thing from me," the voice whispered. He felt a hand trailing down his chest. When did he start shaking? Why did he feel so cold? "You kept one thing from me, didn't you?" the voice coaxed. He realized he had to reply, he had to form a sentence._

_"Aa, one thing," he whispered. His mind was failing him. "Just one thing, Syusuke."_

_"Can I have it, then?" the voice coaxed. He could feel a pressure against his neck._

_"It's yours to take, Syusuke," the smaller boy returned. What did it matter? He was just a shell of a person now. A corpse that could somehow continue to move._

_"You really will give it to me then? I can have it? It's mine?" the voice asked. It was mesmerizing, he could get lost in the velvet of that voice. The pressure increased, the boy wondered absentmindedly, just what that pressure was._

_"It's the only thing left, and if you want it...If you want it, I'll give it to you," the smaller boy replied, he was smiling now. He had realized what the pressure was, and he was delighted. "You really do want it, ne Syusuke?"_

_"I do Ryo-chan. Thank you," the voice whispered, as the knife bit into his skin._

* * *

><p>Sitting bolt upright the young boy realized, it had happened again. He thought that once he'd been with Fuji long enough, that the nightmares would just go away. And yet, they still plagued him.<p>

"Saa, Ryo-chan, when are you going to tell me the truth?" the tensai murmured, causing Ryoma to realize for the first time that he wasn't alone in the room. To his right sat a worried looking Fuji, his eyes open, as though attempting to see right through the boy in front of him.

"The truth?" Ryoma asked, trying his best to ensure his voice was steady.

Fuji wasn't fooled, Ryoma was trying too hard. He loved his little lover, but he knew that the smaller boy didn't trust him completely. That fact hurt him more than anything. It had been months. Whenever he pressed the matter Ryoma simply shrugged it off, the smaller boy had said that he'd tell him after Nationals. However, the brunet was finding it rather hard to wait that long.

"Nationals are only a couple weeks away," the tensai murmured, his words a reminder of their promise. The look on his face was one of concern, he wanted the truth. _If only he'd be honest with me,_ the tensai thought, _Why won't he trust me?_

"They are," the smaller boy replied stubbornly as he slid out of bed. Approaching the tensai, Ryoma leaned in, his lips hesitating only inches away from Fuji's. The older boy smiled to himself, some things never changed, and he found himself closing the gap between them. "I love you, Syusuke," Ryoma moaned as Fuji mesmerized him.

"While I love hearing you say that, God knows it took long enough to get you to, we both know you're just trying to distract me. Trying to get me not to worry about you," Fuji scorned, breaking their contact. "Saa, get dressed for practice Ryo-chan," the tensai whispered, as he stood and left the room.

_I don't want to tell him_, Ryoma thought as he slid his head into his tennis jersey_. If I tell him, I might just drive him away. I don't want to lose him, I can't lose him. If I lose him, then there's nothing left. I won't let my dreams become a reality._ The small boy readied himself, _All you have to do is put on that same cocky smile and no one will know the difference._

* * *

><p>"Game won by Echizen, six games to four."<p>

"Well played Ochibi," Seigaku's acrobat gushed as he tackled the smaller boy. "But I think you were holding back on me."

"Does that mean we're going for burgers Kikumaru-sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Mou, Ochibi, between you and Momo I never seem to have any money," Eiji complained.

"Ah, the burdens of being a sempai," the tall power player laughed, draping one arm over Ryoma and the other over Kikumaru.

The three of them walked together to their usual burger stop. Momo and Ryoma were actually recognized by the staff now, it was ridiculous how much the two middle schoolers could eat after all. Granted no one ever had the heart to tell Kikumaru that the two may have eaten slightly more when he was around.

"Momo-sempai, that's a bit much even for you," Ryoma laughed counting the number of burgers on the older boy's tray.

"Oh c'mon Echizen. You're like one hundred and forty centimeters tall. That's a ridiculous amount of food for you," the junior countered.

"I'm one hundred and forty-five centimeters tall. It's not my fault you're height borders on unnatural," the smaller boy countered, tearing into another burger.

"All I know is that the amount of my money you two spend is unnatural," the red head pouted.

"Ah, the burdens of being a sempai," the other two boys chorused together.

"Ne, Echizen, are you all right? I mean, Fuji-sempai told us-"

"I'm fine, Momo-sempai, don't mind Syusuke, I mean Fuji-sempai. He's just worrying over nothing," the smaller boy replied, cutting him off.

"Ochibi, Fujiko really is worried about you," Kikumaru pitched in.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," the freshman insisted, his cockiness had slipped slightly though and the other two regulars had noticed.

"Then...why won't you tell Fuji-sempai what it is? He'd stop worrying. You're not trying to worry him are you?" Momo countered.

"I...I'm going to go," Ryoma whispered as he flung himself to his feet.

"Ochibi! We're all worried, all of the regulars!" Kikumaru called as the small boy bolted out the door. But, Ryoma wasn't listening, or watching. He simply had to move, to run from the pain that was threatening to well up.

Within seconds they heard it, the screeching. They stared at each other for only a second, before running for the door. It wasn't possible, was it? The sight they saw was a frightening one. A middle school student, a young boy with black hair, which glowed with an emerald hue in the dying sun, was laying before them in a pool of his own blood.

"I didn't mean to," a man was crying, repeating himself. Judging by the fact he was leaning against the open door of the car which had apparently hit the boy, it was obvious he was the driver. "He just...He ran out into the road."

"Echizen! Someone call an ambulance," Momoshiro shouted, running over to the smaller boy. "Oi, Echizen," the boy cried, afraid to touch the smaller boy for fear of his injuries. But as he looked, he noticed the fluttering of the smaller boy's eyes.

"Gomen, Momo-sempai. I guess I had to go and get myself hit by a car over nothing," the smaller boy whispered, his eyes ceased to move.

_"Perhaps you should have told me the truth when I wanted to hear it, Ryoma," the voice whispered, cool and unfeeling._

_"I knew it would drive you to this," the smaller boy cried, clinging to the chest of his lover._

_"You not only didn't trust me, but you thought, all this time that I didn't love you," the voice growled. Strong, calloused hands grabbed his wrists and threw him backwards into the fence. "You're filthy, Ryoma."_

_"Please don't go," the boy whispered, as the older boy turned toward the door._

_"There's nothing to hold me here anymore," the voice replied, both the face and the voice were empty, lacking of emotion._

_"You said you wouldn't leave me," he begged, his voice cracking, betraying him. Perhaps, my voice and I are both broken, he thought bitterly._

_"A lie for a lie then," the voice replied, dismissing his plea._

_"Kiss me. Just once. Please," he whispered, the tears staining his cheeks._

_"Just once," the voice replied, as the elder swiftly closed the gap between them to aggressively claim the lips of the younger._

_All at once Ryoma felt it, his heart break into two pieces. He knew that one of them would never be his again, but that didn't matter. The pain was real enough. The pain was all he really needed and so he threw his everything into that last kiss. This would only hurt more later, but that didn't matter now. Now, there was only this kiss._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Honestly, when I began this chapter it wasn't my intention to hit Ryoma with a car at all. Although I think that was a good way to end it. All I can say is this, I know I don't have many readers, but if you guys want another chapter, I'd appreciate reviews. Otherwise I suppose this ending will suffice well enough. It's not a particularly bad way to end a story, it's just not very happy. If you want a chapter 9 (and more after that) it's going to actually require I get some reviews. It's rather hard to write when you aren't sure if anyone reading it actually enjoys it. Hence why, there is an ending here, although it's also open enough that it doesn't have to be the end.<p> 


	9. Memories and Truth

Author's Note: Well here's chapter 9, thanks for the reviews. If you want to see my rant, read the AN at the end of the chapter. I don't own POT, so don't sue me.

* * *

><p>Echizen Nanjiroh had never been a fan of hospitals. They always smelled of a mix of anti-septic, and must, leading one to believe everyone inside of one was in fact dying of some horrible illness. Ryoma wasn't dying, he refused to believe that. He simply couldn't will himself to sit next to his wife as he knew he probably should, knowing that Ryoma was fighting for his life. Instead he found himself pacing, back and forth, as the seconds mercilessly trickled by; every now and then he would look up at the doors through which his son had been rushed.<p>

His son, the same son he had given up his career for. He shuddered as he remembered the sight of Ryoma being rushed through those white doors. The boy had looked like nothing more than a shell, his usually cocky smile wiped away, his aura of self-confidence shattered. Nanjiroh shook his head,_ That's no way for a father to think, while his son is fighting for his life._

"Echizen-san," a boy's voice resonated, stirring him from his thoughts.

"You!" the man nearly shouted in fury when he recognized the voice. It was a voice he had heard often over the past few months, and a voice he hadn't wanted to hear now. "Leave now," he managed, lowering his voice to a reasonable level. The anger and resentment within him threatening to bubble over. To his own bewilderment, the boy appeared shocked, confused, possibly even hurt.

"I don't understa-" Fuji whispered, his voice standing in sharp contrast to that of Nanjiroh.

"You don't understand? What does that even mean? How could you not? Don't you know how he got hit? It was because of you," Nanjiroh accused, his finer extended, mere inches from Fuji's chest. He didn't care if the boy standing in front of him was a child or not, that didn't really matter. "His other sempais, his _normal_ sempais, were questioning him, and he ran from them. Do you know why? It was because of you!" He was indignant now, hardly controlling his anger at all. The way he had emphasized the word normal was like its own insult.

Fuji blinked a couple times in shock, his facade had been shattered much as his lover's had been. "What do you mean?" the tensai asked, his voice still laced with confusion.

"Are you telling me you don't know he has awful nightmares every night? And has for the past several months. Since before he even became your boyfriend. I tolerated my son's choices. He seemed to get better, when you two got together. He was happier. He may not have seemed much different, but his mother and I could tell. He was eating more again, and whenever we could get him to talk it was about you. Oddly enough, he always came back from his weekends with you looking as though he had actually slept quite well. Odd considering what the two of you were obviously doing. He's still a child. We agreed not to intervene, to accept it, but now he's dying. Our son is dying," Nanjiroh's anger seemed to fade as he almost tearfully managed to utter those last fateful words.

Fuji envied those tears. He wished that he could cry, but he couldn't will himself to do anything. It was as though someone had replaced all of the muscles in his body with some sort of gelatin. Stumbling backwards he was thankful when he landed on one of the waiting benches on the opposite side of the narrow hallway. He was speechless, he didn't have a face for this emotion. Normally a smile, or a scary face, or even a sadistic grin would suffice, but this wasn't a time for any of those. Who am I? Who is Fuji Syusuke really? the tensai thought grimly. It was this thought that caused the tears to come.

_So, I suppose this is what he was so fervently hiding from me,_ the tensai thought grimly. _Baka Ryo-chan, all you had to do was tell me._

Seeing the young boy in front of him collapse didn't satisfy the Samurai at all. He too fell into a chair, next to his wife. What was there to do now but wait anyway? The clock mounted on the wall opposite him, simply continued to tick, each tick seemed to grow farther and farther apart. He found himself staring at his hands. The same hands that had taught his son to play tennis, the same hands that had thrown ball after ball, hit shot after shot to his son.

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, Ryoma, come on, you can do it, can't you?" he laughed, tossing another underhanded ball to the toddler, who swung and swung, no matter how many balls he threw.<em>

_"I can! More!" the young boy replied. Adjusting his oversized cap which had once again fallen over his eyes, the little boy tightened his grip on the racquet and hit the next ball to come his way. The sun was setting, painting the sky in vibrant oranges and yellows._

_"Ne, Ryoma, have you hit enough balls?" the older Echizen asked, a smile in place as he tossed yet another tennis ball to his son._

_"Just a few more oyaji!" the small boy replied, his face determined, but his sweat betraying his exhaustion. The only sound was the light thumping of racquet making contact with tennis balls for several minutes._

_"Dinner," the voice of his wife had called._

_"Mada Mada..." Nanjiroh had laughed as he picked up Ryoma and walked into their home._

_The scene dissolved and was replaced by a more familiar one._

_"Ne Ryoma, is that enough?" Nanjiroh asked, his voice amused. He was playing right-handed, with his eyes closed. Why were they playing again? Oh right, it was to celebrate another tournament victory by Samurai Jr._

_"Che, you never play seriously old man," the young boy replied, obviously annoyed. He couldn't have been more than eight or nine, by the looks of him._

_"I don't really have a reason to if you're going to keep playing like that. Haven't improved in years," the father teased, easily returning his son's shots without bothering to move. He could feel the heat of the setting sun on his back. He enjoyed this time, they could play for hours._

_That scene too dissolved, to one which was painfully familiar._

_"What's got you so excited?" an older Nanjiroh asked as he returned his son's shots, the sun was setting just as it had been in his other memories. The sunsets seemed to hold his memories together._

_Ryoma didn't reply, simply hitting the balls back again and again. "My own tennis," the boy nearly chanted, under his breath, just loud enough to be heard. So that was it, Nanjiroh thought, smiling to himself. His eyes were miles away. This was a day he remembered, a day he was proud of, a day his son had gained something he had been missing. Something he believed was lost forever._

"Excuse me, Echizen-san?" an unfamiliar voice called, snapping him out of his reverie. Looking up it was clear that the man was a doctor, complete with white coat and glasses. "I thought you may want to hear about your son's condition?" the man asked, his tone turning the statement into a question. What kind of question was that?

"Y-yes, how is he doctor?" the man replied, fearing the worst, hoping the best. His eyes stealing a resentful glance across the hall at the boy who was clearly listening to every word.

"Well, it's hard to say, he's remarkable," the doctor answered, his voice lacking the clinical tone the doctors in cheap soap operas always seemed to possess. "Your son is fighting. He's got several broken bones. I mean, the car was travelling quite quickly. His right side was impacted far worse than his left. His right arm is shattered, and the leg is broken in several places. He has several broken ribs, and has lost a lot of blood. We're not sure yet, but it would seem that all of the bone fragments have missed his vital organs, which given the circumstances is nothing short of a miracle." The man paused only to adjust his glasses, "However, that's the extent of the good news. He's fighting, fighting harder than any boy his age I've ever seen. Although it's essentially impossible, it seemed as though he was trying to open his eyes, to wake up, despite the amount of medication in his system. He is remarkable." The doctor finished, letting his words sink in.

Nanjiroh hesitated for a moment, his next words the ones every doctor expects, "When can we see him?" The ex-pro's eyes were unreadable, as though he was far away. He stood with his wife next to him, their hands clasped, looking hopefully at the doctor.

"Well, you can see him now, although I have to warn you, his appearance may shock you. Many parents break down when they see their child in the state he is in," the doctor replied hesitantly. He knew that no parents ever heeded this warning, but he couldn't stop himself from giving it anyway.

"We need to see him doctor," Rinko replied, suprising both of them by speaking for the first time.

"Right this way then," the doctor said, as he took off towards the double doors at the end of the hallway.

"Oi, you, come too. We know that he'd want you to be by his side," Nanjiroh found himself saying to Fuji. Despite his resentment, he was hoping that somehow Fuji's presence would benefit Ryoma, and Ryoma was his only concern for the time being.

Despite the doctor's warnings the three were shocked by the sight before them when they finally reached the enclosure their son had been moved to. The small boy was connected to a number of machines. The sounds of the machines, the beeping and the humming were the most obvious signs the boy was alive, although upon closer inspection it was possible to see a steady rise and fall his chest. "He can't really breathe on his own, he's in a sort of shock, but he is far more stable than expected." None of them really heard his words, they all simply stared at the boy before them, the only skin to be seen was that of the upper half of his face, bleached almost white. "I'm afraid you can't stay with him," the doctor said, his words filled with regret. "Until he's moved into a regular room, it'd be unreasonable. We'll call you if there's any change in his condition."

The doctor escorted them from the room, but all of them were lingering on that picture. Ryoma clinging to life, hooked up to those machines, surrounded by white, causing his skin to look even more pale.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I didn't want to take the plot past this point. So you all will just have to wait for the next chapter. I hit Ryo-chan with a car and suddenly people want to review. I'm totally not feeling the love, please review for me. That's all the ranting I will do. I will say that, I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter, but I'm glad I wrote it, it's necessary for the rest of the story. That's about it I guess. I feel bad asking for reviews. But, it was nice to get them, and lemme know whatcha think. I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen to Ryoma yet, but I've got several scenarios. I would feel so awful about killing him though.<p> 


	10. In A Word

Author's Note: Well, I would apologize for not updating, but I actually originally hadn't intended to ever upload this chapter. I wrote most of it a while back and found it today. I decided to finish it to give some closure for those who wanted a different ending. I apologize though if it does seem a bit disjointed, as my mood varied greatly as it was written. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Syusuke..." he tried to speak, but found he could not. Where was he? And why was it so dark?<p>

"Syusuke?" Ryoma called, but there was only blackness.

_Strange,_ the young boy thought, looking at his hand_. There's nothing here, but me. It's so cold. _

It was like swimming without the water, or walking without the ground beneath one's feet. He only felt an unquantifiable nothingness. "What happened to me?" the boy asked, his words tumbling from his lips without sound.

"Oh that's right," the boy cringed, remembering the last moments he had felt in a world in which things existed. "What do I do now though?" the small boy questioned, as he walked through the black abyss.

No matter how far he walked though, all that stretched in front of him was the empty abyss. At this realization a sadness began to well up within him, "I suppose, it's my fault. Haha. I just couldn't tell him. I didn't want him to abandon me." The bitter truth of the words tore at him.

"Oi! Shinigami! Or God! Or whatever! If I'm dead I think I at least deserve you to acknowledge I'm here!" the boy called, but again he realized, his words fell silently. He knew he had spoken them, but like white paint on a canvas they meant nothing.

The boy could only continue to walk, what else was there to do. There was nothing in this world, nothing at all.

It had been over a week now, and the prince seemed to only continue to sleep. The doctors continued to insist that there was no medical explanation for the boy's continued slumber. They insisted that he could wake up at any moment, and so Fuji continued to be with the prince every moment he could.

"Ne...Fuji-kun, are you sure this is all right?" Rinko asked, as she stared out the window of her son's small room.

"Saa. Echizen-san, I'm not sure what you mean," the tensai replied, clinging to Ryoma's hand as he had every day.

"If you keep this up, your studies could suffer. And your nationals are just around the corner," she pressed, her words quiet, but sure.

"They were...and are Ryoma's nationals too, and my studies are nothing to worry about. This is what's most important," Fuji smiled, caressing the smaller, cold hand he held.

"Ah," was the only reply she gave. She could understand the tensai's pain. It was much like her own, except she couldn't blame herself nearly as much as the teen seemed to be blaming himself.

"I think perhaps Ryoma is just searching for something. There are answers he needs to find," the brunet murmured thoughtfully as he gently touched his lover's face. He was breathing on his own now, that had been a relief. "Keep searching, Ryo-chan," the tensai whispered quietly as he stood to head home. The sun was setting and his mother would be expecting him soon.

"This is stupid," the boy whined, dropping to his knees. He couldn't explain why he had walked this far, all the while knowing there was nothing here to walk towards.

But then he heard it, like drops of water across still waters, "Keep searching, Ryo-chan."_ That voice._

_That voice_, the boy thought, his eyes going wide. He climbed to his feet, his weariness suddenly gone, and he set off at a run. "Syusuke," he muttered as he ran, there was still nothing. Nothing at all, there was still only blackness. But he had remembered something, something he had said long ago, "I can't exist where he doesn't also."

* * *

><p>"Fuji," Tezuka called, walking up to Fuji in his jersey, "He's going to come back you know. You can't keep blaming yourself." The two were the last in the clubroom, practice having ended quite some time ago.<p>

"Saa, but can't I?" the tensai replied bitterly as he turned and stepped through the door.

"Oi, Fujiko, are you on your way to see him?" Eiji piped up appearing from what appeared to be a nonexistent space behind a streetlight.

"Mmm," the brunet replied, the redhead walking alongside him.

"Ah I knew it. He's going to come back you know," the acrobat assured him.

"So I hear," the tensai replied, smiling at the thought that the only one who seemed not to have enough faith in his lover was the one person who should have the most.

"Ochibi wouldn't leave us. No way," the redhead insisted, nodding matter-of-factly to himself.

"Did you want to come with me Eiji?" Fuji asked, smiling.

"You mean I can?" Kikimaru asked, practically exploding with joy. Fuji had selfishly managed to convince the regulars to give him alone time with Ryoma each day.

"Mmm," Fuji replied as the two continued on their way.

"Ochibi's adorable like this, Fuji," Kikimaru whispered as he stared at the comatose teen in front of them. "All the scowling and arrogance is gone, and he's just like that."

"Mmm," Fuji affirmed admiring his boyfriend, trying hard to prevent the jealousy inside from showing itself.

"Ne, Fuji, is the reason you didn't want any of us with you to see Ochibi because you didn't want anyone else to see him like this?" the redhead teased trying to stir Fuji from his even quieter than usual state.

"Mmm," Fuji affirmed throwing his friend for a loop. "Don't push me Eiji, or I may have to kick you out," Fuji warned taking Ryoma's motionless hand in his own.

"Sorry sorry," the redhead apologized, not wanting to anger his sadistic best friend. "I guess I'll let you have your alone time," the redhead smiled as he stood. "Come back soon Ochibi," he shouted as he left the room. Surely, Fuji knows he won't be able to play with us anymore, the acrobat thought glumly as he made his way home.

* * *

><p>"Tezuka?" the tensai asked, as he walked to the school gates. The sun would have been setting if not for the rain which hadn't let up since the early morning. Standing there without an umbrella said captain reminded Fuji of that day so long ago with Ryoma.<p>

"Fuji, you can't let it get to you. We don't have that much longer until graduation you know. You have to accept that he might not wake up before then," the usually stoic captain whispered as he walked alongside his classmate.

"Saa, I think he's almost found his answer, Tezuka."

"Fuji, you can't keep doing that," the bespectacled boy pressed. "Stop acting like he's just searching for something. You don't know when he'll wake up."

"Soon. He'll wake up soon," the tensai smiled, the facade slipping slightly.

"Fuji," the captain exclaimed, grabbing the tensai's wrist, "When will you accept that it's you dreaming, not him?"

"Perhaps, but I won't give up on him," the tensai said, his eyes open and all traces of his smile gone.

"I take it that means you're going to go see him again today then?" Tezuka asked, his eyes gazing into the tumultuous sky above them.

"Mmm," Fuji replied as the two of them parted. There hadn't been a day since the accident that he hadn't visited Ryoma. His family had tried to get him to compromise on this; it seemed to them that Fuji was punishing himself. A grim smirk pervaded his features, _Maybe I am just punishing myself._

"It's finally let up," he whispered to himself as the rain slowed to a stop. Stepping into the hospital he waved to a few of the nurses who were accustomed to seeing him around this time each day.

"Fuji-san wait!" someone called out. "You can't go in there right now!"

Fuji turned to see a nurse running up to him, "Kareen-san? What do you mean? Has something happened?" Emotions flooded his limbs, where had this numbness come from.

"Well, he's awake. And talking to the doctor now," she smiled.

_Awake_, the tensai thought, the one word suddenly had become the only word in his vocabulary.

"Fuji-san!" the girl called after him, but he was far past hearing her. _Awake, awake, awake,_ the one word echoed, causing every fiber of his being to be pulled to where he knew Ryoma would be.

He stopped, looking at the boy in front of him. The locks of his hair glinting emerald in the faint light of the setting sun, which had at last broken through the clouds. Silently, he took a few steps forward, intentionally making enough noise to ensure his lover knew he was there.

"I'm sorry Syusuke," the boy murmured without turning to face him, his voice brimming with regret.

"Look at me, Ryoma," the tensai whispered, his voice as calm as he could manage. He'd been waiting far too long to see his lover's face with the spark that comes only when one is conscious they are alive.

The boy turned to face him, tears of shame staining his face, his eyes cast down, fixated on the floor. The slightly longer locks fell over his face as though the boy was attempting to hide himself, "I lied to you, over and over. You told me not to, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want you to leave me alone."

"Ryoma," the brunet gasped, rushing forward hesitating only inches from the smaller boy. "Does that really matter to you so much? Even now? If you're hurting this badly, why'd you come back?"

It was painful to watch as the smaller boy cringed at each question, as though he had been physically wounded by each one, "Because of you. I decided that I couldn't be somewhere you weren't. But I understand that I've done wrong by you, and I'm sorry."

"You're so dense, Ryo-chan," Fuji murmured, slight amusement coloring his words. Reaching forward the tensai tucked his love's bangs behind his ear, "That still doesn't explain why you're crying though."

"Because, I don't…I don't want you to leave me," he whispered, his voice trembling, where was the Ryoma he knew?

He was taken aback, _could he really believe that I'd leave him? In a word, yes. _Fuji sighed._ Guess I'll just have to make him understand since I doubt words will do, _he thought as he placed a hand under the smaller boy's chin, and forcing the smaller boy to look into his eyes. Leaning in Fuji brushed his lips against the younger's only to find he wanted more. "Well I guess even I am human," he mused. So, he did want any rational person would do, he took more.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Too sappy? Really Sappy. Definitely sappy. Well, yes it is, but it is what it is. I'm going to begin writing something new in the future. Haven't really decided what, if you have something in mind lemme know. Also, I currently beta for silverskies87, the writer of Here We Go Again. It's a good read for anyone interested. Well lemme know whatcha thought.<p> 


End file.
